A Cherry Blossoms Death
by lilvivi3
Summary: After Sakura's death, Syaoran and the rest must learn how to cope...but what Syaoran didn't count on was the secrets which had been kept hidden for such a long time. FINISHED!
1. When Death Becomes Her

I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or any of it's characters…  
Hey! My first CCS…  
I love CCS, DBZ, Ranma ½ and everything anime…hehe. It's almost like coffee, except more addictive…oooh! Must…have…more... o_0  
Death of Sakura…omigod!!! ::shocked silence as everyone turns to look at author:: NO! you didn't!!?!!  
Ready?! Here we go….!!!  
~ * ~ A Cherry Blossom's Death~ * ~  
  
Here lies Kinomoto Sakura  
Good friend, wonderful daughter  
An angel cloaked in a child's disguise  
See her soar above the clouds  
  
The inscription was barely visible, sheltered by the assortment of chrysanthemums, irises, violets, tulips and every other flower possible arranged around the gravestone, their fragile petals cascading over the greenness of the earth. And, smack in the center, a cluster of sweet cheery blossoms…*her* namesake…   
Kinomoto Sakura, aged fourteen, murdered two weeks ago at Vantage Point Harbour.  
No evidence. No suspect. Nothing.  
Syaoran Li clenched his fist as the mourners slowly began to retreat from the card captor's grave. After all these years, fighting her way against mischievous cards, fulfilling the Final Judgement, she had died…just like that. He couldn't understand why it was that somebody could hurt the lively, well-liked girl with the resplendent emerald eyes and dynamic personality.   
It wasn't real. He felt as though he were walking through a thick fog, searching, calling…but she wasn't dead. She was there, somewhere hidden among the dark mists, calling for him to find her and rescue her…lost…not dead. She couldn't just die like that. She couldn't leave him behind on this earth when she should've known that he couldn't live without her. She'd died, not knowing how much he cared for her. He hated the person who had done this to her, even though he had no clue as to who it was. He had never felt such loathing before in his entire life. But worst of all, he hated her. He hated her for dying. He hated her for sending the sun to shine across her grave when the skies should've been crying tears of sorrow with him. He hated her.  
And yet, life would go on…he would have to go on…and even though he was breaking apart on the inside, he knew he would have to stay strong because without Sakura, he would become the new card captor. To him, it seemed…without Sakura, he would become nothing…  
A hand touched his shoulder, soft and gentle, and he knew, without turning around, who it was.  
"She knew you cared," Tomoyo whispered, blinking back unshed tears from her dark eyes. Eriol nodded. He took off his glasses to wipe the mist away that had formulated when he had shed tears of his own.  
Syaoran's resolve to stay strong melted away and he broke down, crying…it had been years since he had shed a single tear…and now, he felt like a dam had burst and torrents of tears spilled out.  
Without hesitation Tomoyo wrapped her slender arms around him, soothing him like a mother does a baby.   
"I just don't understand," he sniffled, "why she was at the damn harbour in the first place."  
Her arms tensed; he could sense it. Tomoyo pulled away and stared at him for a long time, searching his eyes for what seemed like an eternity.  
"She sensed a card," Tomoyo said quietly, looking down at the verdant blades of grass. And that was all the explanation he needed because he had known for some time that she had wanted her freedom. She hadn't wanted him protecting her every single minute of the day. He allowed Tomoyo to wrap her arms around him once more, but inside he vowed vengeance.   
"See how the sun shines so brightly?" Eriol whispered, pointing at the fireball of light that spread it's warmth across the earth, covered by a few wisps of clouds. "She wants us to be happy."  
And as if in response, the clouds drifted away, revealing the radiant sun, brighter than before…  
  
There you have it! I dunno if I should write this story as chapters and reveal who killed Sakura, or if I should just leave it as a one-shot.  
R and r plz! ^_^  
p.s   
I know it's short…hehe, like so many of my other fics. 


	2. They Just Keep Coming Back

A Cherry Blossoms Death  
  
Hmmm…well, I was gonna leave it as a one-shot but my opinions get swayed easily if someone says I gotta write a next chapter. So…here I go! Hopefully I haven't just stuffed the entire story up, but that's me for ya! If something good happens, I always find a way to ruin it…like the time I got ten dollars for my birthday and then when we were in the car I sorta forgot about it and it flew out the window. I hope I made someone happy with that ten dollars. I was certainly told off for being 'irresponsible.' It's not that I'm very irresponsible. I just tend to get side-tracked on a lot of things and end up forgetting about them when it's too late. But who wants to hear about the sad author behind the scenes?  
You guys just wanna get to the story rite? Hehe…well, I'm not letting you guys go that easily…::stops and looks around at empty theater:: "Hey! Where'd everybody go?!"  
  
Okay, I don't wanna get sued since I don't even have enough money to get a jam donut at the canteen, let alone pay for a lawyer. So…  
Card Captor Sakura is not mine, though I wish it was cuz I would've made a way better script then the NELVENA pplz…  
Hahahahahahahahahaha  
Whoops! If I'm not careful I'll get a swelled head….  
::you hear something bursting like a balloon:: Uh…too late…  
it's okay if you don't understand me…neither do I.   
  
Love has the innate ability to look past the human and see the godly.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Every time an image of Sakura, cold and lifeless in her prison of earth and roots, popped into his mind, Syaoran would lose sight of reality altogether and imagine her cries of terror and defeat as she was slowly stabbed to death with a knife. In each scenario he pictured new and gruesome ways she could've died, and each one was worse than the last.   
Now, as he tossed and turned in his comforter, listening to the eerie sounds of the crickets chirping in the night, and the occasional car passing by, he let his mind go blank and strained his brain, trying to hear what Sakura was trying to tell him. He knew she was trying to make a connection with him, millions of miles away, drifting upon her feathery cloud. But it was like trying to talk to someone on a faulty phone line…every time he felt a pull as if Sakura was drawing him closer, the connection would waver, then disappear.   
  
  
He felt hopeless and useless, as if all the good he had done with Sakura during their card capturing adventures had really been nothing. In the end, it didn't count. Card capturing was child's play…a simple game involving a deck of rowdy cards.  
Now, how could he, Syaoran Li be able to reveal the murderer of Kinomoto Sakura when the police and detectives themselves had failed after a week of wild goose trails and letdowns?  
  
  
His mind wandered back to the last thing Sakura had said to him, the night that she died, and he felt a guilty lump in the pit of his stomach, knowing he should've been there for her. Knowing that even though she hadn't wanted him there, he should've found a way. He would've died for her and she knew that too, which was the reason why she had gone down to the harbour alone in the first place. But anything was better than living without her popping in and out of his everyday life. He envisioned her cheery smile, the one she flashed for everybody, but Syaoran cherished as his own. He saw her on her staff, flying through the night sky with Kero on her tail, waving to him…laughing.  
  
And as if these thoughts were enough to drain him of restless energy, his eyelids drooped wearily as he heard her last words to him, echoing and re-echoing in the fog of his brain.  
  
  
The last words she had said to him as she left his house that afternoon saying she had something important to do…  
"I'll be back…"  
I'll be back…be back…back…I'll be back…I'll…be…back……"  
Syaoran let the darkness consume him as he slept fitfully, hearing terror-filled cries and deathly blows…  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I can't seem to locate him anywhere," Eriol muttered, pushing his glasses back up his nose in frustration. "He's the only one who can help us, but somehow he's disappeared off the face of the Earth."  
Tomoyo glanced at him in despair, grasping the edge of the bed as she watched Eriol, eyes closed in concentration.  
where can Kero be? she wondered where could he be when we need him the most?  
She watched silently, praying that somehow Kero would materialize out of nowhere and give them some clue as to who killed Sakura. She was brought back to reality when Eriol gave a small gasp of surprise.  
  
"Did you feel that?" he whispered, staring at his fingers in wonderment. "Sakura's trying to communicate with us…"  
  
He shut his eyes once again, deepening his concentration as his brow furrowed.  
This time, Tomoyo felt it too, watching a golden aura embrace Eriol's body…then just as quickly as it had come, it began to fade and they sat in silence, arranging and re-arranging their thoughts.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A swirl of violent waves seemed to engulf him as he walked along the pier, searching for something…or rather, someone…  
Syaoran kept walking, noticing how terrifyingly fierce the waves were. He wiped the droplets of rain off his damp forehead and heard a deafening roar as thunder erupted and lightning flashed across the deadly sky.  
He was running now…something was wrong…his feet pounded against the slippery woodboards, slipping and sliding in all his haste.  
Finally, he tripped over a loose board and was sent head-first sprawling into the water. It was a few seconds before he re-surfaced, and as he blinked out the last few drops of water from his eyes, Syaoran saw what made his heart-beat quicken then slow to a deadly stop. Sakura waved to him as she flew across the waters on her staff, Kero keeping in time with her. From a distance he saw her eyes widen in horror, and then a gunshot rang out and his love fell, tumbling into the waters below. He swam frantically through the waters, hoping to find her before she died in the brutal ocean, hoping that he, himself would not perish before he found her. He reached the spot he had seen her land, and dived underneath the waves, searching hysterically. Finally, when he was starting to feel light-headed, he rose back up, spitting and coughing. She was nowhere…gone…and somehow he knew Sakura hadn't made it. He turned around, bobbing in the water and saw her killer. A fourteen-year-old girl walking back along the pier, her short light-brown hair dancing in the waves…and even though she had her back turned toward him he knew…she must have green eyes…  
For what seemed like an eternity, he bobbed there in silence, until he was awakened from his reverie by the scream of sirens far off in the distance…  
  
Syaoran awoke with a gasp, pressing his clammy palm against his forehead.  
The dream had felt so real, and yet…here he was in his own home, in his own bed…he knew by past experiences that dreams were meant to tell him something…but the question was…what?  
(AN: it's always the dreams isn't it?)  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Tomoyo blinked, staring up at her ceiling. She hadn't been able to get to sleep and knew that it must be harder on Syaoran than it was on her. After she had crept back into her bedroom that night she'd found herself thinking about her best friend and how she could've prevented her death. But now it was too late…two of the most hated words in the Japanese/ English dictionary.  
Eriol had had no more luck communicating with Sakura and Kero was still into hiding…wherever he had gone. She blinked back tears at her situation knowing that a month ago, everything had gone so smoothly…  
Wiping away the few tears that rolled down her cheeks, she crept out of bed to her bathroom to get a glass of water. With a huge gulp, she swallowed all the water and looked up at her blotchy face.  
She froze in shock and apparent fear, for there…in the mirror was Sakura…Sakura, her best friend…dead Sakura… 


	3. Two of A KInd

A Cherry Blossom's Death  
  
Hey my fans! Who wants to know what happens between this mysterious girl and Tomoyo? Of course…I'll add a little bit of their meeting, but something's gonna happen soon after…do you really wanna know?  
Well, sorriez, cuz you won't know til the end! Hehe…but look at this way, now you can actually look forward to something in my fics…^_^ And it'll have a little surprise cuz I like to keep my fans guessin'! this next chapter uncovers a secret…ooh! o_0  
Read to find out and don't forget to review!  
  
I can't find anything creative to do with my disclaimers so…  
I do not own this fic.  
Lack of enthusiasm…100 percent!  
  
Two of A Kind  
  
He was certain by now that the person in his dream was Sakura's real killer…but how could the Mirror Card or the Twin Card be capable of such things? The cards obeyed their master once they were sealed…there was no possible reason for them to go against the girl. Making up his mind quickly, he snuck out of bed silently making his way out of his window. The rope had been ready ever since Sakura's death…for some reason he had felt the need for midnight rendezvous' out on his own…  
It was a long climb down, and one Syaoran wished he didn't have to take…but there was no choice.  
Weilin was a light sleeper and slept near the front door…Syaoran didn't want to take a chance…not when so much was at stake. Rough bricks scratched his bare arms, leaving deep angry marks against his skin and he swore profusely, biting his lip as a jagged edge caught his sleeve and cut into his skin. It was a minor wound, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt just as badly. He remembered how Sakura always used to bite her lip and say nothing but go on willfully when something had hurt her. He realized with some guilt that the first few months that he had known her…he had caused her that pain. And a tumultuous wave of regret engulfed him, taking him off guard, wishing that maybe he could go back through time and change everything. Maybe now, Sakura would be alive instead of sleeping peacefully, never to wake again…  
But like all things…you can never change the past…you can never change what went wrong and what you did wrong. All you can do is go on living with a burden so strong…it almost kills you. (AN: okay…that sounds a bit melodramatic…but I was in a poetic mood when I wrote this…SORRY if it sounds sucky…)  
  
It was amazing how Sakura's family hadn't even bothered to pack her things away.  
'Maybe they're hoping she's not dead…maybe they think she could still be alive…like you are…' that little voice in his head sneered at him. He silenced it and it was almost as if voices were arguing over and over in his mind.   
Syaoran laughed bitterly. Was this what happened when people couldn't take it anymore? Was this the beginning of inanity? Was this how people ended up in mental asylums or dead on the streets of Japan? He stared through her window, which looked as it had always been…as if she were still alive in this very house right now. Any moment she would awaken from her slumber and come to the window and let him in. They would whisper secret hopes and desires until it was time for him to leave…  
Syaoran shook his head to clear his mind. He had almost believed his own illusions. He remembered the time he had switched bodies with Kero and wished fervently that she would be there for him again. He remembered how she had hugged him close to her body when Yukito found him outside the house…as if she would never let go. But she had let go…  
And it was as if he were lying in that grass again, blinking up at the darkened night, which twinkled with iridescent stars, waiting for someone to pick him up and take him inside…  
  
~ * ~ * ~   
  
Tomoyo whirled around after the shock finally wore away.   
@ okay…think happy thoughts…happy thoughts…breathe in…breathe out…c'mon Tomoyo. Just think of something besides the really spooky Sakura-look-alike ghost in my mirror…@ Her thoughts were interrupted by an impatient sigh from her friend…I mean…from the dead ghost. "Well…aren't you going to say hi to me Tomo-chan?" Sakura-look-alike questioned Tomoyo who stood rooted to the spot with no intention whatsoever to greet this unwelcome ghost…or whatever it was…  
Sakura detested ghosts…there was no way she would come back to haunt her best friend as one. She was still staring in the mirror when she heard Sakura-look-alike clear her throat, then giggle. Tomoyo frowned. Sure, she hadn't been totally afraid when Sakura had tried to communicate with both she and Eriol, but that was because she'd intentionally tried to contact Sakura…but now…  
Well, this arrival of Sakura-look-alike was unwelcome. There was no way this girl was Kinomoto Sakura…she was so, well…weak…  
Even though Tomoyo had no powers, herself…she could tell when somebody held a remarkable magical ability…and this girl, well…she was just plain…weak! @okay…at the count of three, I will turn around and the ghost will be gone…@  
Holding her breath, she counted slowly in her mind  
  
One…  
  
Two…  
  
Three…  
  
…then whirled around, expecting to see nothing in front of her. Ghosts usually disappeared after somebody turned away from a reflective surface. But no…she was still there, grinning from ear to ear, as if sharing a small joke with herself. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura-look-alike exclaimed.   
Tomoyo backed away slowly until she had nowhere left to go. "Who…who are you?" Tomoyo questioned, with all the courage she could muster…which wasn't easy, she later reasoned, when her knees were shaking to bone-breaking point.  
Sakura-look-alike stepped back, surprised. "Tomo-chan? You…you don't know me?"  
The shock was evident on Sakura-look-alike's face…  
A look of understanding dawned on Tomoyo's own face…  
"Sa…Sakura-chan?" (AN: well, this is a surprise. Not. Excuse my sarcasm…I just came home from brain-bursting exams and I like to relax by unleashing my terrible, yet pathetic cynicism ^_^)  
  
"C'mon," Syaoran muttered, willing his mind to go blank. He had never tried his power at going through solid surfaces before. All he knew was that his mind had to go completely blank as he concentrated on trying to walk through the window pane. He was sure…no, he was certain that Sakura had left some sort of clue to uncover the mystery of her death. She must have….Sakura wasn't the type to leave everybody guessing…surely she would have wanted her friends to understand.  
Damn.   
Syaoran swore as he realized too late that his thoughts had gone rampaging on their own. He needed complete concentration…now he knew why only Clow Reed and a few others knew how to do this trick. It sounded simple enough, but in actual fact, you needed a well-trained mind.  
Taking a deep breath, he connected his mind with the cold surface of Sakura's window pane, forcing both to interact. At first, he felt a deep searing pain engulfing him in its darkness, then everything went numb and he blinked, gazing at Sakura's unmade bed in disbelief. It had taken a whole lot of his energy, but at that moment Syaoran felt like jumping up and dancing for joy.  
Ever since Sakura's death, Touya…and even Fujitika had made sure he would not enter their home…as if they blamed him for his Cherry Blossom's death. He had been hoping for a chance to search through Sakura's room…looking for a clue…anything that would lead him to possible conclusions. His nightly rendezvous' had always led him to Sakura's home, staring through the window.  
But he had never, in all the times he had come here, been able to 'walk-by' as Meiling called it. He wondered about Meiling. Even worried about her.  
Ever since she had been told that she was no longer his fiancée, she had changed abruptly…and for the worse. Last he'd heard of her, her mother, Li Dona, had taken her on a trip to America…a mother-daughter bonding in which Auntie Dona hoped would snap her daughter back to reality.   
Syaoran wondered how Meiling would take the news…  
Probably dance around the room ecstatically, Syaoran mused, recalling all the times Meiling's jealousy had flared at the sight of him with Kinomoto-chan, even when she was just asking him a simple question. Now his cousin would have no reason to unleash the green-eyed-monster. For a split second, Syaoran wondered if his own cousin could have anything to do with Sakura's death.  
He remembered a time…not so long ago when Meiling had vowed vengeance on Sakura-chan.   
But Syaoran shook his head and scolded himself. How could he think that Li Meiling could be capable of killing one of his friends?  
He proceeded to search Sakura's drawers, looking for the Clow Book which held all fifty-two cards…minus a small golden beast…otherwise known as Keroberos, guardian of the Clow. He had tried in vain to contact Kero, but it seemed that Kero had vanished without a trace.  
Syaoran knew that a few months ago, before his life had taken a sudden turning point, he would have felt awkward at searching through Sakura's things…but Eriol had explained to him that once a card captor was no longer fit to fulfill his/her roll, the second strongest would take his/her place…meaning Syaoran.  
Which meant that the cards now belonged to him. Of course, this wasn't an idea that Syaoran welcomed entirely. A few years back, maybe he would have jumped at the chance to take Sakura's place…but not now. Give or take a few black eyes from Touya and a hysterical Meiling, he had been happy with how his life was going….until now that is…  
No need to bring more pressures into his life by taking full responsibility as the Card Master. (AN: I know…Card Mistress sounds way better!)  
  
Eriol rose from his bed in total panic. Unlike the others, he had been able to sleep well enough. As half-reincarnation of Clow Reed he had the almost inhuman ability to keep things under control, even in the direst scenarios.   
This time, however…alarm bells went off in his head, and after three weeks of failed attempts, he finally sensed a communication link being opened by Sakura…  
"Tomoyo needs your help…"  
It was the only thing Sakura told him before the link closed and he couldn't sense her again. He frowned…it was strange but he was sure the communication link was weaker…like the person who'd opened up the link had almost no powers at all. Even the dead still kept their powers from this world.   
He snapped back to attention, remembering Sakura's message…  
"Tomoyo needs your help"  
…and Eriol was out of there in a flash.  
  
  
Eriol materialized out of nowhere to see a hysterical Tomoyo. "Sakura-chan…she's alive," Tomoyo shrieked.  
Eriol watched her blotchy face, saw the way her eyes moved from side to side as if afraid…  
"What happened?" he asked her gently. This wasn't the same calm and in-control Tomoyo that he knew.  
What had happened over the course of a few hours to get her this hysterical?  
"Sakura-chan…"  
Eriol placed a finger over her lips. "Tomoyo-chan…you need some rest…" (AN: okay, this is pretty stupid since he just asked her wut happened…but whatev! ^_^)  
Tomoyo shook her head profusely clutching his shirt collar for dear life.  
"No…Eri-kun…listen to me…" she lowered her voice. "Sakura-chan is alive…I swear…"  
She searched his face for some sign that he believed her, but he was blank.   
"Tomo-chan…what has happened to you? What's wrong…tell me what's wrong?"  
Tomoyo shook her head and began to sob. "Sakura-chan is alive…I swear!"  
The lights snapped on and Tomoyo's mother stepped into view. "What's going on here?"   
  
Syaoran gasped…holding two legal documents in his hand. They had both been stashed inside the Clow Book. There was no way that the Mirror Card or the Twin had killed Sakura. He knew that now…they were still part of the deck, placed neatly in their order. But he had another hunch…and if he was right…this would turn out deadlier than he'd thought.  
He glanced at the two legal documents.  
One was Sakura's birth certificate with her date of birth, her parent's signature and a picture of her, a week or two old.  
The other was almost identical, if it wasn't for the name.  
Instead of Sakura, there was Seria…it was much worse than the Twin card…  
Sakura had a twin…and if he was right…she had an evil twin, one who would stop at nothing to kill her and take her place…  
  
There you have it!  
One secret uncovered…but you'll havta wait for the surprise at the very end of the story…it's not wut it seems!  
Oooh! O_o  
I know…major cliffhanger  
Don't kill me! ^_^  
R and r plz!  
Bye my dudettes! Muah!!! 


	4. Too Many Secrets

A Cherry Blossom's Death  
  
Yay! I actually made it this far to write a fourth chapter ::cheers madly and presses hands to face:: "I can't believe it…omigod! It' s a miracle…!!!  
  
Yeah…the usual…I don't own CCS, never will…who says I can't amount to anything? Yeah…so CCS isn't exactly mine, but at least I'm bein' creative with the story.  
No…::sighs in defeat:: you're right…I can't amount to ::sob:: anything!!!  
Uh…sorry, this is what happens when the caffeine gets to me…  
  
  
(AN: I realized that the story might get a lil confusing since I never exactly told you guys wut all the symbols mean, so here goes.)  
  
//emphasis (substitute for italics)\\  
~ * ~ *~ period of time passed  
***flashback***  
@ thoughts @  
::these usually come up only in ANs and they're when I'm DOING something::  
^^^^^^^^ change of POV (yeah, I know usually I just write a new POV without doing this…but I'll try to remember, okay? And it's really not a POV thing anyway, because the whole story is third person, but you know what I mean…at least, I hope so…)  
  
  
Chapter Four: Too Many Secrets  
  
Syaoran ambled up the walk, his mind not really on the gardenias and chrysanthemums spread across the lawn, but on the two birth certificates which had brought more puzzling thoughts into his mind last night. What had happened so that Seria hadn't been raised with Sakura? (AN: hehe, seongmi, I know you wanted to know this one ^_^)It was too, too confusing, and of course, there was always that numb pain in his heart whenever he thought of Sakura. He rang the doorbell, waiting impatiently for the door to open, when Eriol stepped out and Syaoran drew back in surprise. "Eriol! What are you doing in Tomoyo's house this early?" He'd been about to add something else, but thought better of it when he saw Eriol's grave face.   
"Tomoyo's gone a little…crazy," Eriol informed him solemnly. (AN: uh…okay, that's a //very\\ tactless way to say it. Lol)  
If the situation had not felt so somber, Syaoran would have burst out laughing at the way Eriol had said it. However, Syaoran had a little more sense than to clutch his sides hysterically and proclaim that a //very\\ good joke on Eriol's part. His brow creased in concern. "Tomoyo?" he asked incredulously. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Tomoyo? I mean…this is lovable, Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo we're talking about. Sure she loved that camera but I wouldn't go as far as to say she was crazy…"  
Eriol gave him a look to inform him that his smart-a$$ comments weren't welcome this morning, and Syaoran shut his mouth hastily. He knew his magic level wasn't as high as Eriol's yet, and wasn't exactly hoping for a toasting so early in the morning. Eriol cleared his throat.  
"I dunno what happened to set her off. When I arrived she was already sobbing like she was possessed or something. She kept telling me that Sakura was alive…the doctors are looking into her right now. I don't have any idea what's wrong. If I did, I'd try to help them out…" Eriol jerked his thumb in the direction of the house, and waited for Syaoran's reaction. He didn't bother to tell his friend that Sakura had opened up a communication link with him. That part seemed fishy, and why had the magic been weaker? Sakura had always managed to maintain a high magic level. He made a solemn vow not to tell Syaoran until he was certain about last night's events.  
He didn't want Syaoran hoping that Sakura was still alive. Look where it got Tomoyo. Syaoran cleared his throat and looked around to make sure nobody overheard him. "Listen," he said in a low whisper.  
"I found out something last night that might help us track down Sakura's killer." He paused to add effect then continued. "Eriol…did you ever know that Sakura had a twin?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Listen," Eriol whispered urgently. "I can't stay long…I have to go back to see how Tomoyo is doing."   
Syaoran ran a hand through his unruly hair. He hadn't had a proper haircut for a long time.  
"Okay, but please just try to remember if anybody mentioned anything about Sakura's sister. In the meantime, I'll ask Mother. Maybe she knows a thing or two about it."   
Eriol nodded and turned to head out of the door. "If what you're saying is true, then maybe Tomoyo did see Sakura after all…"  
"Seria…" Syaoran finished for him. "Be careful, okay. This is one deadly game that may be cut out for us."  
Wei came through the door, holding a tray of biscuits.  
"Leaving so soon?" he asked in surprise. "I just made another batch of these," he said, gesturing to tray that he held in his hands.   
Eriol smiled and shook his head. "Maybe some other time."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The doctors had finally left the house and Tomoyo noted, with some relief that it was empty. Her own mother had been foolish enough to believe that she would be all right by herself. Didn't she care? With shaking fingers, she grasped the small plastic container from beneath her pillow. She had placed it there last night right before Eriol had come, and she had just barely shoved it inside the lining of her pillowcase. One second later and he might have caught sight of it/  
The inscription read 'take one, once a day…' and Tomoyo laughed to herself.   
She unscrewed the lid, and shook nine or ten pills into her clammy palm.  
She had to do it carefully; if she didn't everything would go all wrong and she'd end up choking them all out. One at a time, she popped them into her mouth…taking a gulp of water each time…and swallowing.  
@ I'm sorry…Sakura…@  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol called, half an hour later, knocking on the door so hard that his knuckles were turning red and raw. "Tomoyo! C'mon…open up…it's me."  
He smiled tenderly thinking that she must be asleep.   
@ Poor thing…I'll just go see her in the morning@  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hello…Mother?" Syaoran sighed. "Kaichi (AN: okay…this is supposed to be one of his sisters, but I don't know their real names so I'm making them up…and you can't stop me!!! XP) Kaichi…yes…put Mother on the line please."  
There was a pause and then he heard hurried footsteps. A few seconds later a deep feminine voice came onto the line. "Syaoran…I've heard the news," his mother informed him, hoping not to upset her son.   
Syaoran took a deep breath. "Yeah…well, I've just learnt something interesting…" he began, hoping against hope that she might be able to help him out. "Sakura has a twin sister…I think she might be involved in all of this…I…"  
He was cut off by his mother's sharp tone. "Syaoran…I don't want you meddling in this business. I know Sakura…well, I know Sakura meant a lot to you, but what's done is done…promise me you won't meddle."   
Syaoran was shocked. "But Mother…I"  
"Promise me Syaoran," she insisted. "There are a lot of forces at work here and I don't want you getting yourself into danger."  
There was no arguing with Li Yelan.   
Syaoran sighed. "Alright Mother…"  
He hung up the phone and stared at his index and middle finger which he had crossed while he had been speaking with his mother.  
Lucky for him he believed in superstition.  
  
"Touya…"   
Syaoran stepped into the house, not caring if he got an invitation or not.  
Touya's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Gaki…" he greeted him. Syaoran ignored the less-than-friendly greeting. "Touya…I want to know…do you know anything about a girl named Kinomoto Seria?"   
Touya stumbled backwards as if he had been punched in the face with a hard blow, along with a sharp kick in the groin. "Seria…" he murmured. It had been so long since he had heard that name.   
He looked up sharply at the Chinese-gaki and glared at him. "How did you know?…you've been snooping haven't you?"   
Syaoran chose not to answer the question, and sat down in a chair.   
"It doesn't matter…Touya…how does Seria fit into this picture?"   
If Touya had shrunk back a moment ago, he was the total opposite now.  
"Get out!" he ordered. "Get out!!!" Syaoran didn't budge.  
Enraged, Touya grabbed his shoulders and half-pushed, half-dragged the younger boy out of the door and out of the house.  
"Let go of me!" Syaoran yelled, kicking and hitting with all of his might.   
He struck a blow to the side of Touya's cheek, and it was as if Touya seemed to crumple up. He shook his head dazedly and slumped down on the floor, pressing his face against his hands and crying…deep racking sobs which shook his whole body. Syaoran knew that the feelings of the past three weeks had been locked inside…until now, when finally Touya let his anger and sorrow show through.  
"Touya…tell me," he urged Sakura's brother.  
Touya took his face out of his hands to reveal a red and blotchy face.   
"Sakura was too young to remember. I think she still didn't know, even when she died…"   
Syaoran doubted that. He knew Sakura had figured it out. That was the reason why she had died in the first place.  
Touya took a deep breath and continued. "I remember our mother…I wasn't there when she gave birth, of course. But they came home that night with two baby girl…Sakura and…Seria…and my father…he knew just by looking at that face…that one of his daughters bore the markings of the devil…. I remember his exact words. 'One of our daughters carries flames within her heart.' I thought it was just a joke at the time…but then strange things began to happen. Our house…the one we'd owned before this…burnt down, and I remember Seria used to play with our old cat…and night before it died…she fed it something…I dunno…"  
Touya sighed and Syaoran stared at him expectantly.   
"One night…my father came home with only Sakura in his arms…he said he'd gotten rid of the 'demon-child' but we all knew that he hadn't killed her…Dad was too good for that. We all knew she'd come back…just didn't know that she'd kill Sakura too…I think she wanted to take her place…but something must've stopped her…"   
Syaoran nodded…listening to the story. So many things were still left to be answered. So many things had kept hidden and were only to be dug up now, years later…  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Eriol's eyes widened in shock as he read the morning paper. The toast that he had been eating for breakfast had fallen from his lips and now lay unforgotten on the floor. He scanned the newspaper praying to God that it wasn't true.  
Oh God…don't let it be true.  
  
…Rich Girl Dead: Attempted Suicide After Claiming Dead Friend Still Alive…  
  
No Tomoyo! You didn't!  
  
  
Well…there you go…another cliffhanger!  
R and r plz!!! 


	5. Two Guys, a Girl and a Cemetery

A Cherry Blossoms Death: Chapter Five  
  
Two guys, a girl and a cemetery  
  
Yeah…so the title pretty much gave it away…lol. Basically, it's about two guys, a girl and a…cemetery?!!! Wait! That wasn't in the script.  
Director comes running: well…yeah…see, the pizza place burnt down and killed one of our actors…and his wife is demanding we pay for the funeral.  
Vivi: uh…okay…go on…  
Director: Well, our funding is kinda low so we thought we'd show a close-up of Tomoyo, in the casket, then put the dead guy in…and then take it from there…  
Vivi: uh…and you're planning to do this in my fic, why?  
Director: Hey…I think I hear my wife calling me…I'll see you later okay?  
Vivi: Wait come back! ::runs after him waving a piece of paper in hand:: "I forgot to tell you…one of our actors is a psychotic escaped criminal!!!! And she's armed!"  
  
Yeah, well sucks for the director dude…lol. So you see, A Cherry Blossoms Death takes a very unexpected turn…to be followed by more surprises later on.  
In the meantime, hang onto your seatbelts and don't forget to buckle up guys!!!  
We're going dooooown!!!  
  
Oh yeah…I almost forgot…oh geez, I hate doing these and you probably all know by now that I do not own the rights to Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. If I did, would I be writing a FANfic? Common sense pplz!!!  
  
  
Two guys, a girl and a cemetery  
  
"Hello, Wei speaking. Who may I ask is calling?"   
Eriol chewed his bottom lip nervously. "Uh…this is Eriol. Can you please put Syaoran on the line…and tell him it's very important…"  
"Hold on." Eriol heard Wei's footsteps fade and then he heard Syaoran's voice on the other line.  
"Hey Eriol," Syaoran greeted him. "Listen, for some reason, my mother doesn't want us meddling with Sakura's death, so grab Tomoyo and let's go figure this out. I know Mother must've told Wei to keep an eye on us so this is gonna be tricky but…"  
Eriol reeled back in shock. How could Syaoran not know? Didn't he read the morning paper? (AN: well Eriol…there are a lot of people who don't read the paper for Chrissake!)  
"That's just it, Syaoran," Eriol cried, close to tears at the thought that Tomoyo…his Tomoyo could do this to herself. "Tomoyo is dead. Read the bloody paper!" He could hear Syaoran breathing heavily on the other end as he read the newspaper, it's pages rustling against the mouthpiece of the phone.  
There was a pause and then Syaoran broke the silence.  
"Oh…my…God."   
  
@ Omigod, omigod, omigod…this cannot be happening! Tomoyo's dead?!!! No. Eriol and I will just go to her house, and she'll be there watching t.v or something. And we can all laugh over Eriol's stupid mistake…yes, that's all it is. Eriol's stupid mistake…omigod…breathe, breathe, breathe…@  
Syaoran paced back and forth, his mind trying to process what Eriol had just told him and the newspaper's bold headline.   
"Okay..Eriol…let's just go to her house right now and clear this mess up," Syaoran said, trying to keep control over his voice. "I'm sure this is just some silly and very stupid mistake and Tomoyo will be right there, waiting for us."  
Even as Syaoran spoke, he doubted the words that came out of his mouth. After all, there weren't many rigch girls in Tomeada who claimed that their dead best friend was alive. But Eriol agreed, and Syaoran knew that he was in denial…they were both in denial. In just a matter of weeks, both Sakura and Tomoyo had both died, leaving Eriol and Syaoran to pick up the pieces and place them all together again. The problem was that there were some pieces missing, and the whole picture wouldn't fit without them…  
  
(AN: well…this kills off another point of view, and it's gonna get pretty boring alternating between Eriol and Syaoran…so guess who comes into the story next?! Well, yes…Seria…but also…Meiling!! Our very disturbed – as Syaoran mentioned in chapter two – friend! Yay)  
  
After four and a half months in the outskirts of China, by Huaring Bay, Meiling rushed up the walk to the Li Mansion nervously. It had been almost five months since she had last seen Auntie Yelan, Syaoran, Kaichi, LiaFen, Rimaka, and JenLyn (AN: like I said, I'm making up my own names for Syaoran's sisters…who cares if they're bad, unimaginative or stupid?) "Guys! I'm home…" she called out. The girls rushed to her side, examining her and comparing her to when they'd seen her last. "Meiling, you've grown an inch or two taller," LiaFen complained, who had always been the shortest of the Li sisters. MEiling laughed along with the others, but she was scanning the room for Syaoran. Where was he? Surely he didn't think she was still upset at him?  
"Uh…guys…where's Syaoran?" she asked her cousins. "I really wanted to sort things out between us again…as cousins though…not fiancées."  
She laughed nervously as her cousins exchanged a glance.   
"Meiling…he went back to Japan."  
Meiling must've looked crestfallen because Kaichi gave her a sympathetic look.  
Meiling squared her jaw and shook her head. She didn't want pity from anybody.   
"Okay…well, I can wait…"  
"No." Yelan objected.  
Meiling looked at her surprise. She hadn't even realized that her aunt had been standing by the banister the whole time.   
"No," Yelan said, more gently this time. "Meiling…Sakura died a few weeks ago…" (AN: is it me or does it seem like nobody is really concerned that Sakura died when they talk about her?)  
Meiling's jaw dropped in shock. "Are you serious?"  
Auntie Yelan ignored her and continued. "Syaoran has been infatuated with trying to find her killer…I'm sending you to Japan to stop him…I sense bad forces at work…"  
"But Syaoran can take care of himself!" Meiling protested, still shocked over the news of Sakura's death. Sure they hadn't been the best of friends, but still…she hadn't wanted Kinomotot Sakura to die!!!  
Or had she? Meiling felt a lump in her throat when she remembered what she had said to Sakura the night that she had found out that she and Syaoran were no longer fiancées.   
@ Of course it's not my fault @ she reasoned with herself.  
@ You can't just make someone die by wishing it…can you? @  
  
  
Ding-dong! Both Eriol and Syaoran exchanged a glance…hoping against hope that maybe…out of some weird coincidence, that the newspaper had been wrong all along and Tomoyo wasn't really dead. Okay, maybe she tried to commit suicide, and now she was sitting up in bed, trying to get better…but she wasn't dead. (AN: I wonder how I could have the initiative to kill both off…I guess it's true…I really am evil…)  
There were muffled sounds from inside the house and then all was quiet. Syaoran thought nobody would come to open the door and they'd just have to go home, but a minute later they heard the locks being opened and a pale, lined face peered out of the door. (AN: no…don't get your hopes up, cuz it's not Tomoyo!!!)   
"Oh…Eriol…Syaoran! It's you…" Daidouji Sonomi ushered them inside, then shut the door quickly behind her. "I assume you've already heard the news." Her lips quivered and she tried to smile, but in the end she gave up and gestured for them to sit with a frown on her pale face. "Tomoyo was such a good daughter…" she sighed.  
Syaoran felt uncomfortable. He never felt at ease when someone was pouring out their emotions to him. Even with Sakura, he'd had trouble. As a member of the Li clan training had played an important role in his life…nothing else…  
He gave Sonomi a small smile, and turned to Eriol with questioning amber eyes, as if to ask what to do next.  
"Uh…do you think it would it be okay if I went up to Tomoyo's room…?"  
Eriol looked up sharply, wondering what Syaoran was thinking. That was the very place that Tomoyo had //died\\   
Eriol didn't want to go in there!!! 'What are you doing?' He mouthed to his friend. Syaoran chose to ignore him as Sonomi agreed with a shrug of her shoulders. Tomoyo's death had really hit her hard. Syaoran found his way up the steps, Eriol following suit. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Eriol voiced his opinion. "What are you doing?" he hissed.   
They reached the landing and Eriol folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. "We can't go in Tomoyo's room."  
Syaoran stared him down with his ever-famous glare, and ordinarily Eriol would have smirked at his descendants failed attempt to unnerve him…but this was no ordinary situation and Eriol did not smirk or give his descendant a smart-a$$ comment.   
"You want to know //why\\ don't you?" Syaoran asked the clueless Eriol. There was no questioning what 'why' was, and Eriol sighed, looking defeated as he followed his friend into Tomoyo's room. The shock still hadn't worn away and now he knew how Syaoran had felt that first day when they had all found out about Sakura. It surprised him though, that his descendant could hold everything together with so much control, and he – Clow Reed's half-reincarnation – could not.  
Syaoran scanned the large, neat room…as if searching for something he thought was there. He stepped closer to the center and immediately felt a powerful and dangerous aura around him. "Oh God," he muttered. "I think Tomoyo knew something about Sakura's death that she wasn't planning on telling us…"  
Eriol frowned. "What makes you say that?" he demanded. "Tomoyo just died for Kami's sake…and you're going around telling me that she had something to do with Sakura's death? What's wrong with you?"  
Syaoran held up his hands. "Calm down Eriol…I was just trying to piece together this mystery." He shook his head, wondering how Eriol could find fault with others…but never with Tomoyo. He knew he shouldn't assume that she'd had anything to do with her best friend's death, but he'd been taught never to overlook something just because it didn't seem possible. He was surprised that Eriol hadn't been taught the same way. He was, after all, the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed. "But that //would\\ explain why Seria came to visit Tomoyo that night…and why she killed herself…"  
He didn't have time to finish his sentence, because Eriol, boiling over the fact that Syaoran could think that //his\\ Tomoyo would do such a thing, suddenly snapped, and with all the force he could muster, he punched his friend square in the face, knocking him out cold.   
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The chair swiveled around, revealing only a pair of slender arms and auburn hair – the rest was concealed by the darkness of the area.  
"Excellent…" the girl whispered, speaking to nobody in particular. Then a sinister laugh sounded throughout the room…sending shivers to the ants and other various bugs which scurried across the room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A Week Later:  
  
Eriol watched the grave being slowly lowered, watching as Tomoyo was placed into the dirt and roots of her grave. It couldn't end this way…it just couldn't.  
He watched with somber eyes as Syaoran placed a bunch of daisies across her casket…the band-aid on his nose showing clearly…especially with the small cheery Mickey Mouse's printed across it. He was still a bit mad over Syaoran's statement…but conceded that Syaoran himself was trying to find an answer. Circumstances were different though. Sakura had died being murdered, which meant that the murderer could be put to justice…but Tomoyo had killed herself…which meant that Eriol could blame nobody but Tomoyo herself. And he didn't want to blame Tomoyo for her own death. No…he just didn't have the heart.   
"We could've got through this Tomoyo," he muttered…not caring that a bunch of people would be seeing him cry. "You didn't have to kill yourself."  
Suddenly, he felt a surge of magic behind him…but he saw nobody except for a young girl, which he guessed was a distant cousin, kneeling on the blades of grass and praying.  
  
Syaoran placed the daisies across Tomoyo's casket…wishing that things could be just like they were five or so months ago. During the course of just five months, he, Eriol and many other people had suffered a great deal. Both Sakura and Tomoyo would be dearly missed, and no doubt the police would look closer into this whole ordeal…now that both girls were dead. If Sakura were here, she would be able to use the Erase card…but then again, if Sakura were here, then none of this would be happening in the first place. Syaoran had been told that once he passed the Final Judgment, he would have complete control of the cards…but he didn't feel like taking on a responsibility that had once belonged to Sakura. It would feel like he had forgotten her and tried to replace her, and that would make him feel guilty with enough betrayal to last him a lifetime.   
A strange feeling prickled the back of his neck, and he turned around…but all he saw was Eriol, looking as glum as ever, and a young girl around his age, dresses in dark clothing. The rest of the people were gathered around Tomoyo's grave.   
@ I must be hallucinating @ he thought to himself, shaking his head to clear his mind. Nevertheless, he made his way next to Eriol and lowered his voice so nobody would hear. "Did you feel that?" he whispered, wondering if he really was losing his mind or not. Eriol looked at him, and for a second Syaoran thought he was gonna punch him again, and he shuffled a little away nervously.  
Then Eriol nodded, and beckoned Syaoran closer. "I've been keeping an eye on that strange girl," he whispered. "Don't look…but I think she's not what it seems. At first I thought she was one of Tomoyo's distant cousins…but she seems out of place here somehow…let's take a look shall we?"  
Syaoran nodded his agreement and together they got off their seats, unnoticed by everybody, and made their way to the Cherry Blossome tree closest to the strange girl. She kept praying…never noticing them standing behind her.  
Then Eriol lightly tapped the girl on the shoulder, and she whirled around in fright. They saw that she had been wearing sunglasses over her eyes – strange because it was neither raining nor too sunny – and they fell onto the grass below her feet. She hastily bent to pick them up and cover her eyes once again, but it was too late. Both Eriol and Syaoran had seen her emerald eyes and as she placed the glasses back on her nose, a lock of auburn hair fell out of its hiding place…short, auburn hair which never stayed still…  
  
  
Okay pplz! There's another cliffhanger for ya…and I hope it was long enough.  
Phew! I'm so tired…anywayz, keep reviewing and I hope you liked it.  
Bye for now, dudes and dudettes! 


	6. Auntie Yelan's Wish: Enter Meiling

A Cherry Blossoms Death  
  
Woohoo!!! Oh yeah…I made it to the sixth chapter…I can NOT believe it…usually I get too lazy to think up any new ideas…yay!!! Hooray!!!  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!!!  
Okay…I'll stop now.  
LA!!!! Yeah…I've finally flipped…no, actually, it's 1 am and I'm about to fall asleep…except that I can't go to sleep, cuz I'm not gonna rest until I've finished this chapter! Oh the pain! Oh the agony!!!  
Hehe -_-;; don't mind the theatrics…it's just a bad case of insomnia talking…usually I sleep like a log (no smarta$$ comments plz)…I dunno what's wrong with my tonight, though…oh wellz.  
On with the story!!!!  
So we left off with yet another…(AN: drumroll please…) cliffhanger!!! I'm so proud…  
::Sigh:: well, at least I kept you in suspense!!!   
::chews lip nervously:: well…I hope I did…I did right? Right?! Tell me I did…  
well…I guess I'll havta reschedule my psychiatric appointment…-_-;;  
  
I hope I left many of you guessing…seongmi in particular, I'll give you a hint…  
Okay, it's not Sakura and not Seria…although some of you may think I'm contradicting myself when it all comes together later on. But in my point of view it's neither one of them. There…I just gave you a major clue, that is…if you're sharp enough to understand. If any of you think that you might know what I mean, try e-mailing me or something…or include it in one your reviews…and as I said last time in my bio, you might get a sneek peak…well, it's not as if I can send you guys money or a whole package of chocolate, now…can I?  
Lol…moving on…  
  
I almost forgot…  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura…I may write fanfiction that includes the characters and the story idea…but I don't own CCS. Sue me, but all you're getting is a lifetime supply of cuss words and a VERY bruised and battered body…besides…who could do that to someone as sweet and innocent as me? ^_^  
  
  
Auntie Yelan's Wish: Enter Meiling  
  
The girl looked like a deer caught in the headlights – about to be flattened to a certain death – as realization dawned on both Syaoran and Eriol's faces. Their faces contorted with fury and anger as they imagined the possible ways that this girl…Seria…had killed their much-loved friend. And how she had driven Tomoyo to insanity…   
"Seria" Syaoran snarled, all the four week's worth of jumbled emotions and hidden pain was shown on ever bit of his face. His amber pools glowed with immense hatred. The girl was frightened, and perhaps she wasn't Seria after all, but a mistake on both Eriol and Syaoran's part, but Syaoran was too caught up in a whirlwind of suppressed feelings to care. If the girl had been alarmed then, she was nothing of the sort now. After regaining her composure, her emerald eyes – so much like Sakura's, but lacking her love and innocence- were fixed in rage at being caught out by these two contemptible beings. In one mighty movement, she had kicked both Eriol and Syaoran aside, now sprawled across the grassy lawn one on top of the other, as Seria ran….who knows where? Untangling their limbs they ran after her, following the direction they had seen her go. "She…went this way!" Eriol puffed, pointing to a nearby alley.  
"We've got her now," Syaoran panted, looking and sounding triumphant at the thought that they might be able to avenge Sakura and Tomoyo's death. They came to a halt when they reached the alley and found nobody there…  
"Well…why don't we just use our magic to locate her?" Syaoran suggested.   
Eriol shook his head, and they both knew why. Even with that one kick, they had felt a powerful magic surge from Kinomoto Seria…more powerful than Eriol's own…  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Syaoran rubbed his knee where the impact of Seria's blow had hit him the worse. Eriol glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and frowned. "I just don't get how Seria can manage to have such a high magic level, when Sakura had such a weak one when she opened up that communication link…"  
Eriol realized what he'd just said too late. He'd never told Syaoran about the communication link, and now it looked like he'd get payback from the blow to the nose which he'd given Syaoran back in Tomoyo's room.  
"What?" Syaoran demanded incredulously, seemingly oblivious to the car which almost had to swerve away as he crossed the road without looking.  
Eriol grabbed his arm. "Look where you're going, Syaoran," he snapped, watching as the car sped away. "We don't want you killed as well…"  
Syaoran calmed down a bit and gave a short bitter laugh. "Don't you wish things could be easier…remember the times we all had – all four of us?"  
Eriol smiled and nodded, remembering all those times and more…and it didn't hurt that he'd been able to change the subject either…  
  
They'd decided that the funeral would be almost over and there wouldn't be any point to listening to meaningless chit-chat about how Tomoyo was such a great girl and how everybody would miss her. Who needed to be reminded of all the pain that was soon to come? Sonomi, in particular, had broken down when she's had to stand up to give her eulogy. Both Eriol and Syaoran had been requested to give a little speech as well, but both declined without much explanation besides the fact that they knew they'd sound like blubbering fools up there on the podium.  
Sonomi had begged and pleaded, but finally gave up and let them be.  
Syaoran opened the door to his apartment and immediately caught a whiff of blueberry pancakes and hot cocoa. "That's funny," he frowned, closing the front door behind him. "I thought I gave Wei the day off…"  
He made his way to the kitchen with caution, Eriol following suit, and almost fell over when he saw what – or rather, who – was there.  
"Mei…Meiling!"  
She turned with her raven odangos swishing behind her and greeted them warmly. "Oh, hi Syaoran-kun…hi Eriol-kun!" She gestured to the table and grinned.  
"I was just making breakfast for you…call Tomoyo over and we can all have a heart-to-heart…you know about…" she cleared her throat and paused "…about Sakura's death and everything…"   
Syaoran glowered. "Meiling! Don't put it so bluntly," he lectured her. "Think of how Eriol must feel…"  
Meiling looked confused, wiping her hands with a teatowel as she waited for a better explanation. Syaoran looked take aback as he saw the surprise on his cousin's face. "You mean you don't know? Tomoyo is…dead…"  
There was a clatter and a tinkling of china pieces falling to the tiled kitchen floor. "Wha…what?" Meiling spluttered. She turned crimson and looked apologetically over at Eriol who had said nothing over the course of her conversation with her cousin. "Eriol-kun…I'm so sorry…" she apologized. "I didn't know…I hope you can forgive me…"   
Meiling bowed her head, covering her face. Her eyes were brimming with tears. How could she come here planning to make amends with her cousin when he showed no indication of welcoming her back into the fold and she'd already stuffed up the first few minutes she'd seen him? Auntie Yelan was wrong.   
She couldn't make a difference.   
She looked back up, drying her tears with the back of her hand. Eriol gave her a small reassuring smile. "It's alright Meiling-chan," he said. "You didn't know."  
Meiling returned his smile with a small grateful one and laughed nervously. "Well, I still hope that we can still eat the pancakes I made." She glanced at the mess on the floor, watching the chocolate-y liquid seep over the tiles. "I'll just have to make more hot cocoa…"   
Syaoran frowned and took a place at the table. "Meiling…what are you doing here?" he asked her. Blunt and to the point. That was the best way with his cousin. Meiling looked up from her position on the floor where she had been cleaning up her spill. "Oh…well," she blushed and looked back down. "I was supposed to make amends with you," she murmured. "And your mother sent me here…to make sure you wouldn't get yourself into anymore trouble…she's really worried about you, you know. And I am too…Sakura's death must've been really hard but…" Meiling babbled endlessly, and finally stopped when she saw the expression on Syaoran's face. Mixed with anger and contempt.   
"I told Mother I would be okay…" he sniffed. Eriol shook his head. "Well…actually, you told her that you wouldn't get mixed up in all this business," Eriol corrected him. "And, well…you weren't exactly telling the truth, were you?" Syaoran sighed in defeat. "  
"I guess you have a point," he admitted to his friend. Eriol nodded and patted his hand, his eyes still looking a little lost and tired from the past occurrences. "And maybe you should take it a little easier on your cousin too," Eriol added, nodding toward the black-haired girl. Syaoran glared at him, then glanced at Meiling through narrowed eyes. "Not in your life," he muttered, not loud enough for her to hear…(AN: poor Meiling! But don't worry…things will get better soon…after all, this is not a Meiling-hating fic. It is merely a let's-bash-up-Meiling-then-make-her-the-good-guy fic. lol)  
  
Meiling walked up the steps tiredly, as she heard the two guys talking in quiet voices. She couldn't understand why Yelan had sent her here…she knew it wasn't just to keep Syaoran from trouble…Auntie Yelan had told her that there would be a lot of surprises in store for her…but what?  
Sakura was dead. Tomoyo was dead. She shuddered as she remembered the hint of uncertainty in her aunt's voice. As if she wasn't sure whether or not Meiling was fit enough to do this job. Something was wrong…and Meiling didn't want another death at hand…something was going to happen…something that would test her better judgement…and it was gonna happen soon…  
  
You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, but you'll find out soon. Anyways, I know it's a short chapter and not much happened…but oh wellz  
R+r plz!!! 


	7. Who's Boss

A Cherry Blossoms Death  
  
Okay…seventh chapter…and I still can't believe I made it this far…but now my fingers are //killing\\ me…oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Eriol and Meiling might hook up?  
Psyche!!! Hehe…I dunno…I don't think they'd make as good a couple as Eriol and Tomoyo, but we'll see how it goes, ne?   
Anywayz, how'd you like the last chapter? Not much to go on, I know…but I'll make it up to you with this one, I promise. I've already got the whole entire plot in my mind…and it's time to make it happen!!! I'll give you another hint…after this chapter, there's only one more chapter to go before something very big is revealed. Oh, I'm not saying that it's the end…because it's not. By the way, after this is done, I'm thinking of writing a sequel, but it depends if I have any more ideas. But I really shouldn't get ahead of myself, because this fic isn't even done! Also, have you noticed that a new chapter for Jusenkyo's Curse is up? And I took out Unrequited? I know I should really write this in my bio, but it's so much easier to write it here. Anyway, I'm thinking of making Unrequited a much better read than it originally was. That means that I've lost all my reviews for that story, but it really doesn't matter. Four reviews aren't that much.  
  
Okay, this should really be about A Cherry Blossoms Death…I think I've given you all enough clues, though… did any of you actually understand what I meant when I gave you that clue in the last chapter? It's there simple as pie, you just have to actually analyze each word…on with the story…  
  
You know what? If you wanna look at the disclaimer, look down below, at the end of my story…I'm not wasting valuable time on a disclaimer…I've got so much to write!!!!  
  
Who's Boss?  
  
Alright…well, how far can Meiling take Syaoran's contempt toward her? Read and find out!  
  
  
"Meiling…Meiling-chan…wake up…"  
Meling was jolted awake as Syaoran nudged her shoulder gently. She looked up bleary eyed at her cousin's smiling face and frowned. Could this be real?  
Had she somehow stepped into some weird reality where Syaoran was actually //smiling?!!\\ This could //not\\ be real.  
Groaning, Meiling burrowed her face back into her pillow. "Wake me up when I recover from this weird dream," she muttered, aready half-asleep. "Syaoran smiling? At me? No way!!!" She was feeling light-headed and still had the jetlag from almost twenty-four hours on a plane with only stale bread and burnt chicken for the whole flight. God, the planes were horrible!  
Syaoran frowned. "Meiling…you've gotta wake up."   
This time Meiling let her eyes open for more than a minute before they closed again and her raven head slid back into her light blue pillow. Out of the vagueness of her dreams which were already coming to her, she heard her cousin mutter something like "amateur" and "cold water" and before she could piece together what he was saying, Syaoran had dumped a whole bucket of cold water over her face and body.   
She glared at Syaoran as Syaoran tried to keep a straight face.   
"OH! Low trick Syaoran," she fumed, knowing this was her cousin's sick way of showing how much he hated her. (AN: I know Syaoran ain't //that\\ mean, but…)  
Syaoran blinked back at her, keeping an innocent face. "Rise and shine!"  
~ * ~ * ~   
  
"How did you sleep Meiling?" Eriol asked her politely as she walked down the steps, squeezing the excess water out of her hair. He grinned at her sympathetically. "I told him not to do it but…"  
Meiling sighed. "I know, I know…he doesn't exactly have good cousin-ly feelings toward me does he?" She felt her lower lip tremble and she turned away from Eriol, who pretended not to notice to ease her embarrassment. "I know Sakura…and Tomoyo are dead…but why can't he let me get any closer to him? We're cousins after all…he must know I don't want him to be my fiancée anymore…"  
She was interrupted by a snide voice.  
"Really, Meiling? I would have thought you'd be //happy\\ that Sakura and Tomoyo were dead…you never really cared for them anyway…"  
Meiling squeezed her eyes shut at the scorn in her cousins' voice. "That's not true," she whispered, letting the tears fall. "That's not true…"   
@ Why can't he see? @ she wondered desperately. @ Why can't we get along? @  
"That's right, cry Meiling," Syaoran sneered. "Always thinking of yourself…never caring about how others feel…why'd you come here anyway? It's not like we wanted you here, right Eriol?" Eriol placed a hand over his friend's mouth.  
"Shhh…" he hushed him. "Don't go too far. Look at her…"  
Syaoran brushed Eriol's hand away. "Aw…poor Meiling, crying her eyes out. Oh boohoo…as if I care."   
Meiling let the tears flow, but shut her mouth tightly with her lips pressed together. She wouldn't let him win. No. After all these years, he had scorned her, brushed her aside, treated her as if she were nothing. She would not give him the satisfaction of her crumpling to the floor in defeat. Yes…she was crying now, but his assault could do nothing else to her.  
Meiling felt a sudden surge of determination and will that she had never known was there. Her heart burned fiercely…she didn't know whether it was with anger or hatred…both feelings were strong and glared so brightly in the depths of her heart. She had tried…and all Syaoran had done was shut her away…as if she didn't matter. She had tried to make amends…what was she? She knew that a pack of wolves could treat her better than her own cousin.   
She looked up, with her golden eyes burning so strongly, and fiercely.   
Before she knew what she was doing and could stop herself, she strode over to her cousin and slapped him across the cheek, a red mark showing slowly from where palm had hit cheek. Syaoran stood there, stopping his harsh words to gape at her like a goldfish.  
One minute Meiling stood rooted to the spot, the next she ran out of the apartment, the tears blurring her eyes as she sobbed, wishing she had never come back to Tomeada…  
  
Eriol suppressed a small smile. "You shouldn't have been so hard on her," he said calmly. Syaoran rubbed his cheek, and felt a stinging sensation. "She didn't have to slap me," Syaoran growled. "God, that kills."  
Eriol shook his head. "I don't want to be a part of all this bickering, but I really think you should try to find her…if she isn't at the airport already…and try to patch things up with her. She tried you know…you just never gave her a chance." Syaoran's eyes widened in disbelief. 'You're not really taking her side are you? I mean…"  
"GO." There was so much finality in Eriol's voice, that Syaoran was reminded of how strong Eriol could really be. He knew that the past week had taken its toll in his friend, but Eriol was not the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed for nothing. Even if his heart still felt hollow and empty, he was still able to keep calm enough. It was the same way for Syaoran himself, except for a few exceptions…namely someone named Li Meiling. Sighing, Syaoran nodded and conceded that he //had\\ been treating her rather harshly when she might have changed after all. "Alright," he agreed at last. He took his coat from the rack and hurried out of the door, but stopped short when he realized that Eriol wasn't behind him. "Aren't you coming?" he asked his friend, wondering how he could face Meiling without Eriol to calm down their continuous bickering. Eriol shook his head, and Syaoran said no more, knowing he must seem like such a jerk and feeling ashamed, realized that Sakura would //not\\ be so proud of him. It was time to face the music…  
  
@ Meiling, where are you? @ Syaoran wondered, scanning the deserted park as he walked past the numerous trees where some children had made cubby houses. He passed a cherry blossom tree in particular, near the swings and memories of long ago swam back to haunt him. He remembered the time he'd comforted Sakura when Yukito had rejected her…that was when he'd finally admitted his feelings to himself. @ God, Sakura…if only you were still here…@  
He returned to the task at hand and after searching through the area, decided that she wasn't at the park. Where on earth was she? Surely, she couldn't have gotten far. Resting his tired legs, he plopped himself down on a bench near the swings and sighed. There were so many complications in life…he remembered times which felt like so long ago, when he had felt light-hearted and happy. To have no troubles in life besides the occasional detention and homework. Oh yes, he remembered. Some details were alien to him, but he still remembered. How could he forget? Those were some of the happiest times of his life.  
Syaoran shook his head and smiled bitterly. He was only a fourteen-year-old with a lot of possibilities for his future, but already he was thinking and feeling like a grown adult. He knew it seemed like he was holding things in so much control, but inside he was breaking apart…feeling an emptiness in his heart, almost as if he were consumed by the Void card again…  
He looked up as he heard a rustle from the cherry blossom tree, and saw a pair of golden eyes peering back at him through her tears. "Meiling!!!" Syaoran began…but he was cut off as the branch broke and Meiling came toppling downward and Syaoran was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Oh, gosh…Meiling get off me," Syaoran grumbled, rubbing his head. "Twice in one day…I could get brain damage y'know." Meiling scrambled onto her feet, and wiped her tear-streaked face. "Syaoran I'm so sorry for intruding like I did…I only wish that you could understand that…I only care for you Syaoran…" Meiling gave a defeated sigh and hung her head. "If you want, I could book a flight back to Japan for tomorrow and you wouldn't have to see me again and…"  
Syaoran silenced her. "Hush Meiling-chan…"   
Syaoran looked down at his feet sheepishly. "I'm sorry, okay…"  
Meiling took a step back, taken aback at her cousin's unexpected apology. "Wha…What did you say?"   
Her cousin sighed. "I said I'm sorry okay? I know I've been treating you really bad, and you really didn't deserve it, and I'm so sorry…it's just that I miss Sakura so much, and when I saw you, I thought you only came back to make me be your fiancée again and…" Syaoran babbled on endlessly, feeling like a serious fool. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he continued his speech. Perhaps Meiling wouldn't forgive him. After all, he had been pretty horrible to her and he hadn't even given her a chance. He would understand if she laughed at him and told him to get lost and never to speak to her again. Syaoran wondered who he inherited his thick head from. Now, maybe it was too late, and when he arrived back home his mother would have his head and…  
"And it's alright, Li…" Meiling assured him. "I know how you feel, but I just wish that you could understand that I just want to be cousins…"  
Syaoran smiled at her. For the first time he was seeing Meiling in a new light. Seeing. Really seeing. Not just as some whiny brat who always got what she wanted and followed him around everywhere. Now, she was Li Meiling…his cousin and friend. "No…Meiling-chan…you can call me Syaoran…"  
Syaoran offered his hand, feeling really stupid, but Meiling grinned gratefully and took it. He was seeing…really seeing…  
  
The old warehouse (AN: I know cliché!) hadn't been used for years, and it was a wonder that Eriol had found it. He felt his way slowly up the steps, heading left to where he knew he would find her…he had sensed it…rekindled a part of his memory, that wasn't exactly his own. After all those weeks, the puzzle had finally clicked. It just hurt him to know that he could have stopped all this before Tomoyo had died. Oh, he didn't know everything…there were too many things to be answered, but Eriol had a hunch that a lot of surprises were in store. Slowly, but surely, he opened the door, ready to pounce…ready to use all his magic to wreak vengeance…  
And as he scanned the room and his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he gasped in shock. He had been wrong…how could he be wrong? Nobody was there! Those were the last thoughts in his mind before he was hit by a powerful wave of magic and he collapsed to the floor. He thought he heard a triumphant voice…triumphant, but terribly familiar…as blackness surrounded him and the world stopped spinning.  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Eriol!" Syaoran called. "We're home…Eriol?"  
Syaoran wandered through the kitchen as Meiling bounded upstairs to check if he was sleeping. Where could Eriol be? There was no way Eriol would leave the house when he must've known that Syaoran would return soon…where was he?  
Syaoran's face turned white and pale as he gripped the chair, wondering if they would have to add another name to the death list…surely Eriol didn't…couldn't have…  
No. It was worse than he could imagine, because Meiling ran back down the stairs, he face the same shade as her cousin's. "Here…" she whispered, thrusting a piece of paper into Syaoran's hand. "Read this."  
Syaoran scanned the note and he felt like cursing out loud.  
  
  
Dear Syaoran and Meiling…  
You musn't follow me wherever I have gone…I have to find Seria myself…and if I don't return…leave…run away…leave Tomeada…just go…  
It's time to pay Seria back for all the pain that she has caused…  
~ Eriol…  
  
  
  
well…I know cliffhangers are getting pretty old…but oh wellz  
r+r plz!!!! Hope ya liked it!!! 


	8. The True Card Captor

A Cherry Blossoms Death  
  
Hey! Like I promised, this chapter will uncover a big secret, although probably most of you already know that…  
Whoops! My lips are zip-locked…mmf mf mf mu mmmmmumf mmmm…  
Hehe…anywayz, thanx for reviewing the last chapter! Whoopee!  
I'm jumping for Joy! And as my cousin would say, Dancing for Chris…which none of will ever get in your life unless you actually personally know me, and the only person who knows me personally and is an ffn writer as well is AngelSweetie, and even she probably wouldn't get it. So…back to the story, I always seem to get side-tracked…like the time…WHOOPS! Maybe, I should just stop altogether and get on with the fic. What do you guys think? ::audience nods in approval::  
Yes, bad Vivi for rambling on and wasting time…Bad VIVI!!!  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Most importantly, I don't own a single buck. Don't sue. Oh yeah…and I'm sorry that I forgot to write the disclaimer for the last chapter so I'll say it again.   
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Most importantly, I don't own a single buck. Don't sue.  
  
The True Card Captor  
  
(AN: Yeah, as the title probably hints at…this chapter is more along the lines of "a revelation" and "EEK! RUN!!!")  
  
  
"The idiot!" Syaoran seethed, pacing up and down as he tried to rack his brains for some way to find Eriol and get them all out of this mess. Eriol had just made his death wish by trying to find Seria on his own…and soon everything would come tumbling down. Maybe Seria would even go as far as to kill them all…Meiling, Touya, Fujitaka…all of them…to pry them from existence and let them perish…she certainly had a sick enough mind for that.   
Meiling rested a hand on his arm. "Calm down Syaoran. We still don't know if Eriol has found Seria yet…"  
Syaoran clenched his fist. "By the look of things, Eriol knew more of this than he was letting on…either that, or it just clicked for him a few moments ago. Either way we're screwed. If you think that Eriol hasn't found Seria yet, then you're wrong. Knowing him, Eriol has found her…"  
Meiling chewed her lip and frowned.   
"Well…can't you try to sense his aura?"  
Syaoran sighed and raked a hand through his hair. It seemed he'd been doing that a lot lately. "We could…" he mused doubtfully. "But we can't risk it…there still might be a chance that Eriol is still okay…and if he's anywhere near Seria, she'd be able to sense the link that I'm trying to make with him…and then things could get even worse…"  
Meiling whistled. "In other words…we're screwed."  
Syaoran shook his head and a look of determination sprang into his amber eyes. "I'm not about to let another of my friends die. Sakura's death was bad enough…but this time Seria has gone too far…"  
Meiling shook her raven curls and stared at him questioningly. There was no possible way to save the situation…Syaoran couldn't set up a link with Eriol, and it might take them days to find out where Eriol had gone…and by then, it might be too late. What other possible alternative did they have left to turn to? Syaoran looked grim, and almost pained.  
"I never wanted to use them, but it looks like the cards are our only hope…if I can manage to pass the judgment…then maybe…"  
His cousin frowned. "But it might take a day to pass the judgment! If you remember…it was even hard on Sakura…she almost failed remember? And Yue beat you like that!" Meiling snapped her fingers to show and emphasis on her words.   
She had a point. But Syaoran couldn't think of another way.  
"We'll just have to take the risk."  
  
"Syaoran…are you crazy?! What do you think you're doing?" Meiling demanded as Syaoran knocked on the door to the Kinomoto residence. He waited a few minutes before the door was opened a crack and a pale, brown-haired, brown-eyed eighteen-year-old peered at him. "What are you doing?" Meiling hissed.   
Syaoran chose to ignore her as Touya timidly let the both of them inside. Syaoran hadn't heard or seen Touya since the day before he'd found out that Tomoyo had died. He didn't have a clue what Touya was thinking right now…whether he was angry at Syaoran for intruding, or whether he was happy to see him.  
Ever since Sakura's death he and Fujitaka had kept a pretty low profile, only going to work or school when necessary. Syaoran felt like slapping them back to reality. Why didn't they do something about their misery? Why did they sit around like hopeless fools…as if their lives would sudden take a dramatic twist by sitting idly around all day?   
Touya stared at him expectantly, wondering why Syaoran had come here. And why his cousin-gaki was here too. After all, now that he had told Syaoran everything he knew, he would have thought the gaki would have no use for him anymore. "Touya, you're gonna have to trust me on this," Syaoran began, with Meiling nodding her head urgently. Syaoran searched the older boy's face and continued.  
"I need something of Sakura's…it's very important and…"  
Touya's face hardened. "Are you insane? I might have let you in on our past, but to let you take something of my sisters would be god damn betrayal!"  
Syaoran sighed. He had known it would come to this…but he had hoped against hope that maybe…  
Obviously there wasn't a maybe, he thought as he was ushered out of the door with Meling ahead of him.  
Now it was time for Plan B.  
  
"If I thought you were crazy before, now I //know\\ you are," Meiling muttered as she watched her cousin use his magic to release a force that shot him up to Sakura's room. He turned to wink at her as he reached the window ledge.  
"Relax Meiling. It's a little trick I learnt that came in handy once before…"  
Meiling stared at him through narrowed eyes, baffled to her wits end. "What on earth are you doing? Come down from there you baka! You'll get yourself killed!"  
Syaoran didn't even give her a glance. He was too busy concentrating all his will into the glass pane which he would seen be on the other side of.  
Meiling watched as his body seemed to flicker and she screamed, then placed a trembling hand over her mouth as Syaoran waved at her through the glass of the window. @ How'd he learn to do that? Only the most experienced magic can do that@   
Syaoran opened the window and used his magic this time to pull his cousin up onto the ledge. Meiling was too shocked to do anything besides utter non-understandable sentences. "But…how…but…"  
Syaoran grinned. He had known how what her reaction would be like and he hadn't been disappointed. He leaned over to help her into the bedroom and Meiling whistled, finally gaining control of her mind.  
"You seem to be a master at that Syaoran-kun," she said smoothly, and he could almost see the gears turning in her mind. "…but then again, I'm sure you've done this //heaps\\ of times, right?"  
His cousin suppressed a small smile as Syaoran glowered at her and turned about a zillion shades of red. (AN: have you noticed that this is the first time that somebody blushes in this fic? Wow…what a thought! There's actually no romance in this…yet!!!) @ Wow @ Meiling mused, watching him try to regain a normal colour back into his cheeks. @ Blood red really doesn't suit him…but that sorta pinkish colour? @ Syaoran sniffed.  
"Don't be perverted Meiling," he scolded her, still flushing hotly. "We came here for the cards remember, not for your dumba$$ comments." Meiling flashed him a shark-like smile. "Ooh. Touchy touchy." Syaoran pulled open a drawer and rummaged through the contents before finding a scarlet booklet with mixed symbols on the front and back. "Okay…" he breathed.  
"I'm ready…" Meiling sat down on the bed, wondering what would come next.   
Syaoran lay a shaky hand on the cover of the book and closed his eyes, willing himself to stay completely calm. "Okay Meiling…repeat after me…  
  
Ancient book of light and spell  
  
Unleash the cards and all who dwell  
  
Place thy force unto me  
  
Unlock the power and set it free…  
  
Meiling repeated the simple rhyme as was asked and wondered how Syaoran had known the rhyme to set the cards free. The book glowed a golden colour and lit up the entire room, whipping Syaoran's hair away from his eyes. She could hear him swearing profusely as he was nearly knocked away from his feet, and Meiling watched entranced at the scene before her eyes. Then her eyes widened in horror as the light changed from a deep gold to a fiery orange and a burning red, then faded, turning as black as her hair. She had been trained well enough to know that something was wrong. The book wasn't supposed to do that.  
What in the world was happening?  
  
"Damnit…" Syaoran swore as he held onto the book with both hands, his hair whipping away from his eyes. He squinted to see as the light almost blinded him. For some reason, he felt a heaviness enter his soul and the light turned from orange to red, then to a midnight black. What the hell was going on?  
Had he somehow chanted the wrong rhyme? It was the exact one his mother had taught him right before he had left to go to Japan…surely he hadn't mixed up the words somehow? The rhyme had been in his mind and haunted his dreams for as long as he could remember. What the hell was going on?  
He knew that the Clow Book did //not\\ malfunction for no apparent reason. Thee had to be a cause to all this somehow. He didn't have much time to ponder over it though, because as he slowly took his clammy hand off the cover of the book, more lights illuminated the room. This time they were blue and seemed to dance along the walls, bouncing and weaving in and out like an illusion. Syaoran had to close his eyes as his head began to pound furiously and then his eyes flew open as everything went quiet and Meiling sat there…frozen like a statue.  
In fact…her eyes made no movement at all and her mouth was frozen in an 'O'  
Syaoran blinked. "Um…Meiling?" In a few quick steps he strode across the room. He waved his hand over her eyes, waiting for a reaction but none came.  
"Meiling…?"  
A deep rumble shook the house, and Syaoran wondered if Touya suspected something was wrong. This was getting stranger by the minute.   
"She will not rise until our discussion is over…"  
Syaoran looked up and stared around him, searching for who…or what had spoken. How wonderful. Eriol's probably gonna die, Meiling won't move and I'm hearing voices. All in all, it's been great."  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Swirling mists surrounded Eriol, looming up in a rage of darkness and blurry shades. Angry voices echoed and re-echoed in the cavernous walls of his brain, threatening to tear him apart. His head throbbed painfully as he swam in and out of consciousness.  
  
a somewhat familiar voice pleaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
You promised…you promised…you promised.  
The words seemed to hold a meaning to him, something that Eriol couldn't figure out. He remembered that voice…it was //too\\ familiar…  
But as the dark consumed him once again, the thoughts became a jumble as his lids closed and the voices spoke no more…only a soft murmur reverberating in his skull…  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran demanded. "And what exactly have you done with my cousin?" The lights stopped dancing and a beautiful winged nymph appeared before his eyes, paying no heed to his question. "To be worthy of the cards, you must pass my judgment.." she boomed. Syaoran's mouth fell open in shock.  
"What happened to Yue?" The nymph bowed her head.  
"Like the sun-beast Keroberos, the winged Yue, moon-guardian has vanished…gone…"  
"Gone?" Syaoran hadn't expected that. What on earth had happened to both guardians and who exactly was this maiden who claimed he had to pass //her\\ judgment? "Gone," the maiden confirmed.  
Her eyes blazed and she held out a hand, beckoning him over. "Come with…"  
The nymph's voice faded and her profile was beginning to blink as if it were about to fade. @ What is going on? @ Syaoran wanted to know. The Clow Book wasn't supposed to react like this…unless…  
Suddenly, Meiling blinked and life resumed all over again as the nymph began fading slowly. "What's happening?" she asked dumbfounded, noticing the nymph's faded form. Syaoran could only see the nymph's outline now…when he heard a soft voice, so soft that it was almost drowned by the breeze that swept around outside.  
"You cannot fulfill the Card Captor duties…Kinomoto Sakura is not dead…not dead…not dead…not dead…"  
  
  
Well…there you have it! Sakura is not dead and everything is just peachy, even though Tomoyo basically killed herself and Eriol might still die anyway. There's still a lot more to be revealed. R+r plz.  
::bounces around happily:: Sakura's not dead! Sakura's not dead! 


	9. Where the Bones Lie

A Cherry Blossoms Death  
  
Well, after the revelation…we'll see a bit of action…but the real action lies one or two chapters later. So hold onto your seatbelts! Woohoo!   
Yup. Totally hyper-active…and I'm loving it! You're asking me if I suffer from insanity?  
The answer is no. I quite enjoy it, actually. Soo…I do not own Card Captor Sakura. On with the story.  
  
Hey, do you guys know that this is the fourth last chapter? (Yes, I've actually been counting! ) And then the last chapter will be super long to celebrate the ending of this fic…::sigh::  
  
Where the Bones Lie  
  
Seconds ticked by slowly as Meiling and Syaoran continued to stay frozen like blocks of ice refusing to melt. Syaoran didn't know how long he had been standing there, gaping at open space with his mouth wide open like an idiot. Meilin's reaction mirrored his own, and her eyes stared back at him, speechless.  
"Kinomoto Sakura is not dead…" Syaoran broke the silence with a doubtful whisper as he repeated what the strange creature had just told them a moment ago…before she disappeared from sight.  
Meiling swallowed, and managed to gain control of half her mind. The other half, it seemed, was still paralyzed in complete shock and utter disbelief. "Sakura…Sakura's alive?" She played with her dark hair, which had come loose at some parts from the swirling winds that had erupted from the Clow Book. Or rather…the Sakura Book. Meiling wondered if that once Syaoran was reunited with Sakura again, he might forget the little bond they had made as cousins during the day. He might even forget Meiling herself…as if she had never existed, and she'd be placed back on that platform again. Where she was assured a safe place, but also a place where she could see every movement and feel every ounce of love that radiated from Syaoran to Sakura. Meiling felt a lump in her throat. She had thought she had gotten over him…but obviously her heart needed more mending…  
@ Don't be so selfish @ she admonished herself, shaking her head to clear her mind. @ You know that things would never be able to work out between you two anyway…but still…@ Meiling bit her lip and stole a glance at her ex-fiancée. His face seemed to become younger and filled with more hope…like the last time she'd seen him before this trip to Japan. It was clear that Sakura was the right one for her cousin and always had been. "Maybe…maybe the nymph was lying…" Meiling muttered, trying to make sense of her feelings while sorting out her mind at the same time.   
"Yeah…but what would she get if she lied to us?" Syaoran asked her, already beginning to feel light-hearted again. Sakura was alive…if the nymph hadn't been lying of course…  
"Only one way to find out…" Syaoran muttered. It was gonna be tough, but tonight he'd find out everything that he needed to know. Even if it killed him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A damp cloth was pressed against Eriol's forehead, bringing him to open his eyes slowly and painfully. As his eyelids fluttered open, he glimpsed a pair of emerald eyes and wisps of brown hair…but he couldn't be sure.  
He shut his ice-blue eyes again to stop the searing pain that crashed around inside his skull. "Seria…?" he whispered…his mouth dry. With a huge effort, he brought his eyes to open again and saw a pained look cross her features…and all at once he realized…  
"Sakura…" his eyes closed again, and he heard a soft, pained answer.  
"No…Kinomoto Sakura is…no more…"  
There was a soft sigh, and then footsteps that retreated slowly, as Eriol felt a strange aura engulf the young girl. His breathing became laboured as sweat trickled down his face, and onto the dusty floor. His coughs were becoming harsher and drier. Whatever…Seria had hit him with, had definitely worked…  
But this time nobody hurried to his aid to press a damp cloth against his forhead…it was as if the young brunette had changed entirely in the course of a few moments…(AN: does anybody think they get it now?)  
  
"Syaoran you really //are\\ crazy!" Meiling exclaimed placing her hands on her hips in defiance. She shook her head and tried to stare her cousin down, but while she had been trying to regain a smile on her face in Huaring Bay, Li Syaoran had perfected his look of death, here in Tomeada, Japan. "I can't believe that you're actually going to do this!"   
Syaoran wore a fixed look and Meiling knew that she wouldn't be able to change his mind once he got that look on his face. She sighed.  
"Well, count me out this time! What would the Elders think?" She chewed her lip nervously wondering if they knew how she and Syaoran had entered somebody's house without invitation. It was one of their strict rules, and Meiling knew that there were equally strict punishments for the breakage of rules.   
"Screw the Elders," Syaoran growled, harshly and Meiling was shocked. It was the first time that Meiling had heard Syaoran say something like that. When they were twelve he had complained about all of the rules, but she'd thought that he'd get over it once he got used to the idea of him becoming the clan leader. That was back when they had been engaged, of course. But now, things were different. Syaoran's resentment toward the Elders had led him to rebel against their wishes. Meiling was certain that even before her engagement with Syaoran had been broken off, he'd been making eyes at other girls for so long. Oh, Meiling knew that he wasn't really interested with any girls that he made eyes at, except Sakura, that is. He'd done it to spite the Elders and the entire clan. She remembered the grave faces of the members of the clan when they'd discussed whether or not Syaoran should leave Japan. In the end, they had decided to bring him back to China, and Syaoran had agreed, only because he was afraid of brining shame to his mother – Auntie Yelan. And that was when their engagement had been broken off and Meiling had left. Before they had both left Tomeada, Meiling remembered the harsh words that she had directed toward Sakura, and once again she felt guilt well up in the pit of her stomach. And she remembered the way everybody steered clear of her sullen face and harsh words, until her mother had had enough and took her to the outskirts of China. Meiling hadn't known that Syaoran had found a way to sweet talk his mother into sending him back to Tomeada. If she had, Meiling would have rushed to Tomeada all at once, in a seething rage. But now was different, and Meiling didn't feel the same jealousy and resentment that she would have six months earlier. She was even ready to accept Sakura as Syaoran's only love…but like most situations, it was too late. The most hated words in the English/Japanese dictionary, yet possibly the two words that hit closer to home.   
"God, Meiling…don't you even care that they're stringing us along like little wooden puppets? If I had my way, I would've left all their rules and regulations a long time ago."   
Meiling looked shocked. "But you're going to be the leader of the Li clan someday," she protested.  
Syaoran frowned and shook his dark head stubbornly. "Don't remind me of all that cr@p, Meiling-chan," he growled. "You know as well as I do that the Elders would rather take over the whole position themselves."   
Meiling wondered how Syaoran had learnt to break free of all his responsibilities like that. She, herself would never have been able to do that. What position could she possibly have in life then? For Syaoran, his case was different, because he would soon be the leader of the clan, whereas Meiling could be cast aside with no difficulty at all. She was just a mere cousin of the great Li Syaoran. Why, she didn't even have any real powers!!!  
Maybe it //was\\ time to learn to set herself free from the bind she found herself trapped with.  
"Okay," she said finally. "Tonight, half-past-twelve…I'm there!"  
For one of the first times ever, Meiling found herself staring at a smile she had not seen too often directed at her, and Meiling couldn't help but smile back. Soon, the mystery would be uncovered and they'd find out if Sakura was dead…or not…  
  
"…and now I've lost you both…" Fujitaka murmured, holding two framed photographs in his hands – one with a smiling young woman who seemed to hold all the love and peace of the world onto her shoulders…the other, a grinning fourteen-year-old girl with resplendent eyes, and a happy-go-lucky nature. Fujitaka hung his head, letting the dimness of his study consume him. "I thought that things would be alright…" he whispered. "By not killing her, I thought I was doing the right thing…but she came back, to ruin both your lives and it's all my fault."   
He watched as a mosquito skimmed over the glass frames and absent-mindedly, he swiped it away. "And now…you're both gone…"   
A shadow removed itself from the darkness and Touya stepped over to comfort his father. He had been standing there for quite some time, remembering how Sakura had come here once, and after that it seemed like something inside her had changed. "It'll be alright," he soothed. For him, it had always been both his parents who had comforted him whenever he had felt sad. When mother had died, though, it was as if a part of Fujitaka had been taken with her, and he no longer had enough time for his family. Instead, he threw himself into his job, spending his whole life teaching other students, or out on another trip. But, Fujitaka had still been a great father…and now, it was Touya's turn to comfort him in his time of turmoil.   
"Life will go on…"  
Touya, himself, felt his own inner anguish, but he was reminded of how his younger sister had always maintained such a bright and positive outlook on life, even when she was upset…  
  
Chiharu stared out of the window of the classroom, the sparkle from her eyes gone. (AN: well, it's about time that the rest of the gang showed up!)  
"When Tomoyo and Sakura were still here, we would have been having fun…" she murmured, her voice breaking as she looked down. Rika nodded and looked somber, patting her friend on the back. "God, I miss them…" Naoko added, in a near whisper. All three sat in gloomy silence.  
The party that had once been five, had been downsized to three sad teenage girls. "And Syaoran and Eriol both haven't come to school ever since…" Chiharu trailed off, staring into space. Even the prospect that she was going to see Yamazaki-kun later tonight didn't excite her as much as it would have a month-or-so ago. Naoko nibbled her lip. "It's pretty strange, though how both Sakura and Tomoyo are both…um…dead…"   
The word rang in their ears, painful as it eased into their minds and forced them to face reality. Rika nodded her dark brown head. "It's like they're all hiding something from us…even Li-kun and Hirigizawa-kun are secretive…it's like they know something that they know shouldn't be let out…"  
There was silence…strange, uncomfortable silence. Finally, Naoko looked up.   
"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Did you know that Li Meiling is back?"   
The other two shook their heads and stared at the girl in amazement.  
"Are you serious?" they asked in unison. "Maybe she came back to take Syaoran back to Japan with her…"   
Naoko shook her head. "No, I saw her at the park when I was walking to school today…and she seemed like she wasn't here to take Syaoran back. In fact, it's like she doesn't even care for him as more than a cousin anymore…"  
Chiharu shrugged her shoulders. "Well, whatever reason she came back here for, I bet it's got something to do with Sakura…Meiling seems to know a lot about Sakura than she let on last time." The bell rang for the end of the school day and the rest of the class got up to go back home. The three girls stayed behind.  
"Well…" Rika mused doubtfully. "It's not as if we can go to either one of them and demand to know what's going on…they've practically forgotten about us. Even Terada-sensei seems to acknowledge the fact that both Syaoran and Eriol aren't going to be joining us any time soon."   
The three stood up to leave and said their goodbyes, each taking a different route towards home…  
  
~ * ~ * ~   
  
"Somebody tell me why I agreed to do this again," Meiling moaned as she crept through the darkness of the cemetery where all the deceased lay, in peaceful sleep. Now that they were actually following along with the plan, Meiling began to feel doubtful. Cemeteries always gave her the creeps, especially in the middle of the night. But Syaoran seemed as confident as ever.   
"C'mon," he beckoned. "I know where her grave is…"   
Meiling wondered if Wei had woken up and had discovered their empty beds, but she shook her dark head and decided not to think about it.  
Instead, she followed Syaoran, tripping over sticks and stones. The moon was hidden behind a vast array of stormy clouds tonight, and each time Meiling heard a noise, she froze in fear. "Hurry up Meiling!" Syaoran called to his cousin.  
Meiling obeyed and hurried to where Syaoran had stopped, stumbling over the tufts of grass.   
"This is it…" Syaoran gave her a questioning look, then began digging. It was Meiling's job to claw away the roots that Syaoran couldn't get at with his shovel. It was around one, when Syaoran stopped the hard labour and leaned against his shovel, wiping sweat away from his forehead.  
MEiling stood up and stared down at the dark oakwood casket planted among the soil. "It's now or never…" Meiling breathed, trying not to think about what there just about to do. With a nod, Syaoran knelt down and placed a firm grip on the coffin. "Help me with this, will you?" Syaoran asked, tugging at the wood.  
Meiling compliedm, and together they pulled at the lid, working to get it open. Her hands and arms were aching and she was just wondering if they would ever open it, when she heard a small snap, and realized that they must have opened it somehow. Syaoran dug his fingers under the groove and pushed it wide open…  
And it was at that time that the moon appeared (AN: coincidence, I think not!) from behind its hiding place to reveal a coffin devoid of any body…  
It was empty!!!  
  
  
Well, well, well…so the nymph was telling the truth after all!  
Third last chapter up soon!  
R+r plz!!! 


	10. Might Be Too Late!

A Cherry Blossoms Death  
  
Phew! It's been a long time since I've updated this fic. I've gotta get my @$$ mvoin' back into gear!   
Well, here you go! The //real\\ tenth chapter! Sorry for all of the confusion… I guess patience really //is\\ a virtue! Have you noticed that every time there's a new chapter, these author's notes thingies seem to end up shorter and shorter…? Hmmm…I've gotta work on that…::holds up hands in defeat as a pair of old socks, two bananas and a sandwich is thrown at author:: Okay, okay! That bad, huh? I promise not to make you suffer from all the pain of listening to me rambling on and on and on and on and on and on and on…   
Hey! It looks like many of you figured out kind of what happened…::sighs:: Stupid me! I should've been more mysterious…   
  
Why do you have to torment me? It's bad enough that I don't own CCS, but now you're making me say it in front of everybody? Well…::sob sob:: I don't own CCS…there you go…are you happy now?  
::runs off stage crying:: hmmm…is it me or have I already done that one?  
  
And sorry if this chapter seems a little out of it. Because I took a long time to write the next chapter, I kind of forgot the whole plot and how I wrote it, so I apologize in advance.   
  
Might Be Too Late (AN: sucky title…but oh wellz…)  
  
~ * ~ * ~   
  
Ruby-red (AN: yeah, I know that in some of the chapters I said that Meiling had golden eyes; man, I was sadly mistaken) eyes clashed with amber ones as both Syaoran and Meiling turned to look at each other, their mouths hanging open. Meiling felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. For some reason, seeing the coffin empty was ten times worse than seeing a dead, decaying body in it. It somehow made the game deadlier to play; she had thought that they were just here to find proof, but now Meiling knew that Syaoran would stop at nothing to find Sakura. Even if it meant risking their own lives, Meiling had learnt that nobody could change Syaoran's mind when he was determined. And the funny thing was, even though Meiling feared for her own life as well as her cousin's she knew she wouldn't protest when Syaoran told her the plan. After all, so many things had happened to their friends. Sakura, Tomoyo and now Eriol…and now only she and Syaoran were the only people left who could salvage the situation and make sense of the entire mystery. Syaoran would be proud for once. She glanced at her cousin who wore the same pale mask she did, but his mouth suggested determination and happiness and Meiling sighed. They had endured so much during their fourteen years, but it was Sakura who he had eyes for, and only her. If there was one thing that she had learnt during her 'recovery' in Huaring Bay, it was that if you truly loved somebody then you should give in to their happiness, and Meiling wasn't one to want to hurt her ex-fiancée on purpose. "C'mon," she whispered. "We have to get outta here. If we pool our magic together maybe we can figure out where Eriol and Seria are…and then find Sakura…" She tugged at his arms but Syaoran didn't budge.  
He stared at her, shocked. "I didn't know you had magic," he exclaimed, his amber eyes taking on a rare and new humorous look. Meiling giggled.  
"You mean I didn't tell you?" She shrugged and grinned. "I didn't know until a month ago. Apparently the only thing stopping me from using my magic was the bad feelings I held inside me…" Meiling sighed again. To be honest, she really didn't know if she was ready to use her magic yet. After all, maybe she hadn't fully let go of all the dark emotions she had kept inside her for the past fourteen years and then Syaoran would know that she still harboured feelings for him.  
Pushing the negative thoughts out of her head, she tugged impatiently on Syaoran's arm again and he let himself be pulled up. Together they walked home, aware of how early it was in the morning and hoping that Wei hadn't awoken. Meiling chewed her lip nervously as each step they took, they approached the apartment and on their way to facing the toughest challenge of their lives. The cards had been nothing but a mere game, but this time it was personal and serious, and Meiling didn't know if she could handle it or not. The prospect of facing an all-too powerful fourteen-year-old girl who had managed to make them face a mystery that was almost unsolvable if not for their magical powers, chilled Meiling to the bone. If Seria truly was Sakura's twin, then she'd look exactly like Sakura herself, and a thought struck her. When the time came for the face-off, how would they know who was truly Sakura, and who was her twin? It didn't make sense to Meiling that Sakura couldn't come to her friends to seek her help…it was almost as if…  
Meiling shook her head, a jumble of confused thought whirling through her head. It was all so strange and surreal; it was almost as if they were walking through a living, breathing dream – or rather a nightmare.   
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Naoko, Rika and Chiharu gathered inside the church, their faces pale as they knelt down by the altar to pray. It had been Naoko's idea, claiming that praying for a lost one would help them on their journey to the gates of heaven. In this case, they'd be doing double the work, praying for both Tomoyo and Sakura. Chiharu, head bent, suddenly looked up her eyes narrowed in concentration. "Did you hear that?" she whispered urgently, looking around her. Rika and Naoko shook their heads and looked at her like she was going crazy. "You're probably hearing things again," Rika giggled, covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing any louder inside the church. Chiharu shook her head.   
"No, I'm serious you guys."   
There came a huge gust of wind and then a ghost-like wail echoed inside the church. All three shivered as the wail screeched to the highest notes, almost shattering the stained-glass windows. "I definitely heard that," Naoko shivered, her eyes darting frantically around her. "Okay, very funny guys," Rika said, trembling. "Good joke. Now stop it and let's go back to praying okay?" She hoped that her friends really //were\\ playing a mean trick on her, but judging by how frightened their faces were, she seriously doubted it. What was going on here?   
Another wail echoed through the church and glass shattered from a window, a gust of fierce wind blowing through the now open space and making the girls shiver with anxiety. This was definitely too freaky to be a sick joke. All three were too scared to move, and it was as if they were glued to the spot as another fierce wind blew through the church and seemed to reach out to grab them. Their eyes were round with fear and a scream tore apart the night as the winds consumed their bodies and their very souls as it whisked them away, out of the church and into the night, where things were a lot simpler and they were trapped in eternal sleep…(AN: if I write a sequel to this fic, it'll have to do with saving Naoko, Rika and Chiharu…only with more of a plot than that)   
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Did you hear that?" Meiling asked Syaoran, hearing a deadly scream in the night. Syaoran shivered and nodded. "There are too many things that go bump in the night," he muttered and Meiling agreed with a slight nod of her own. It surprised her at how bleak everything looked at night; during the day Tomoeda was alive with bustling people on their way to work, school or home. It had never occurred to Meiling that silence enveloped it when people were asleep tucked away inside their bed. Even Syaoran looked a little worried, almost as if he knew something deadly was awaiting them, ready to pop out of the shadows and consume them with razor sharp teeth and an unappeasable hunger. It made Meiling feel worse. For as long as she had known him, she had never seen her cousin look so anxious to get back home than he was now. Usually, he hid his emotions pretty well. During their training they had both been taught to conceal their thoughts and feelings, as it proved a weak spot for their adversaries. Syaoran had proved to be a little too good at hiding his emotions, and before he'd come to Japan at the age of ten, he'd worn his customary glare. It had been rare to see him offer a smile to anybody. Except Sakura, that is…  
Meiling shook her head. @You have to stop thinking negative@ she chided herself as she kept pace with Syaoran. They hurried on in silence; hoping against hope that the final showdown would turn out in their favour.   
  
~ * ~ * ~   
  
Damnit! Syaoran swore to himself as he paced back and forth across the length of his bedroom, brow knitted in frustration and concentration, his arms folded behind his back. Meiling lay sprawled across his bed, resting her head against her elbows which she had propped up on the pillow. He couldn't think of any other way to locate Eriol, other than reaching out to his power with a communication link. They'd just have to take the chance that Seria wouldn't be near enough to sense it. "Help me send a link to Eriol, will you?" Syaoran asked the bored-to-tears girl, and she straightened and stared at him.  
"But…" she protested. "Eriol…Seria…"  
Syaoran sighed. "You think I don't know that? It's a big risk doing this but it's the only chance we've got of locating them…ready?"   
Meiling nodded and hopped off the bed. They stood back to back, breathing heavily as they kept their eyes squeezed shut, focusing on a link. Syaoran could have done a normal link on his own, but one that had a seventy five percent chance that only Eriol could sense it required more magic, unfortunately, more magic for Syaoran to share out on his own. He needed Meiling. It was the only way to keep him from passing out there on the carpeted floor.   
It was strange though that Meiling's magic seemed to be withheld, almost like it was being forced to make use of itself. The link crackled, then wavered and then went dead. Meiling was ghostly pale.   
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
@ Please! @ Meiling begged. @ Just let my magic work this one time @ Syaoran was looking at her strangely and she hoped that he hadn't remembered what she'd said about her magic, in the cemetery. He would know then that…  
"Uh…" she stammered. "Sorry, I kinda lost my concentration there," she lied crossing her fingers behind her back. Syaoran gave her another look, but he turned around again and Meiling breathed a sigh of relief. The link started up once more, and Meiling could feel her power fighting to stay back in , but she fought against it harder than before and finally, just as she was about to collapse, they both felt a tiny flicker of Eriol's magic. It was vague and so small, that something must have happened to Eriol.   
"A warehouse…" Syaoran breathed. "Let's go!" (AN: sounds like one of those bad hero cartoons with those equally bad outfits…ack!)  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Eriol's head was spinning, and he was sure he could vaguely smell the aroma of burning wax. Somebody was moving around him lighting these candles which were surrounded around his body. Three on each side. It seemed to be some kind of ritual, involving a lot of circling and chanting. "Sleep now…" a somewhat familiar voice whispered, shutting his eyes with a firm hand.   
Eriol could do nothing but comply, and his thoughts were a jumble as his eyes closed sleepily…  
He remembered a time not so log ago…or maybe it had been a long time ago…Eriol couldn't know…not in this state. He couldn't even open his mouth to chuckle at the strange feeling that he couldn't move anything. It was almost like he was drunk or something, but he was fourteen! Definitely below the drinking age.  
The memories were drifting toward him like a twig being pushed by a rushing river, toward a bank…  
  
(AN: this part might not add up to what the anime says, but c'mon guys! It's fanfiction!)  
Fujitaka stood, holding a small bundle in his hands as a one-year-old Eriol peeped from behind a drawn curtain. "Will you take care of my daughter?" the man asked. Amoire Tish, a squat old woman who had found Eriol by the roadside one night, glanced at Fukitaka suspiciously. "She ain't stolen or anything, is she?"  
Fujitaka laughed nervously. "Of course not…me and my wife just can't afford to keep her." Amoire nodded briskly. "Alright then…already got meself a couple o' lil buggers anyway. Ones with no homes, no parents."   
Fujitaka breathed a sigh of relief. "Speak of this to no one," he warned as he turned to leave.  
The suspicion was back in Amoire's eyes as the doors closed behind him. "Strange lil man…" she muttered, turning to Eriol.   
And then Amoire had gone to England, with Eriol and the rest of the kids. He had been too young then…all he knew was that Amoire had done something Eriol thought that she never would. She'd left the girl named Seria on the side of the road a few years later.   
  
"Aah…" a soft voice whispered, deathly in his ear, even thought it sounded like it came from far away. "So you remember - a bonus to get revenge on that lady once and for all…"  
Eriol strained to hear as an argument seemed to be going on…like the female was arguing with herself. It was bizarre!  
"Stop it!" The same voice commanded, arguing with herself. "You promised that you would never hurt any of them…to leave them alone…"  
There was a wicked laugh and the same voice shot backs. "AH! But you didn't keep your end of the bargain too…that little visit with your foolish friend…"  
Eriol's brow deepened, even though he was feeling drowsy and sick to his stomach. They must be talking about Tomoyo…  
He moved his arm as if a shock had gone through it, and with the little of the powers that he had, he sensed a strong magic. They're coming…the voice in his head exclaimed…but they're not strong enough to save any of us…it's too late…  
His head pounded furiously as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep…and this time he wasn't sure if he was going to wake up…  
The ritual was almost over…and it would be too late…  
  
As he made his last conscious thought, a sinister laugh echoed throughout the warehouse. "What fun…" the voice laughed… "They're coming…and we'll be waiting for them…"   
The same voice protested her first statement. "You can't hurt them!"   
Another laugh. "Aah! But it won't be me who will hurt them…you'll finally make use to me…my dear, sweet twin sister…" (AN: there you go…Sakura's with her!)  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hurry Meiling!" Syaoran puffed, dragging his cousin along with him. "I can feel everything's gonna happen soon…we have to stop whatever evil is working! To find Sakura we must get rid of Seria!"   
"Alright," Meiling snapped. It would be so easy to stop here on the sidewalk and turn around right now. It would be so easy to let Sakura perish in the hands of her twin. It would be so easy…and yet, Meiling knew she had an obligation to keep Syaoran happy…and she had to do it right this time…  
Her boots made click-clacking noises against the cement. Syaoran could have easily brought them to the warehouse with magic…but they were still worried about somebody else sensing the magic. They had to find Eriol…if it wasn't already too late…  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
There! ::rubs hands against each other:: I've actually finished this chapter! And next we have the second last chapter called Final Showdown. Oooh! Hehe…  
R+R plz. 


	11. Final Showdown: Part A

A Cherry Blossom's Death  
  
Aha! Here it is, the second last chapter, and the chapter that has the action you've been waiting for! I'm sooo proud…I'm almost done and all I have to do is the part b and then the last chapter which is only a finishing chapter and…there is a God! Now I can work on all my other fics. Yesss! ::audience hisses:: Booo!   
Lol! I can't help it…I'm ecstatic. I'm on the verge of completing something. I have //never\\ completed something in my life…oh, goody goody gumdrops!  
  
I'm sooo happy and motivated, I think I could rule the world! And yet…I still would not own CCS…it's a cruel, cruel world…::sigh::  
  
Chapter Eleven: Final Showdown: part A (AN: something about this title just //screams\\ action, don't ya think?)  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The warehouse - old and abandoned for some time now. (AN: yup, of course that's //always\\ the case) Syaoran had never given it a single glance when he'd passed by it numerous times to do some groceries, but now it held a kind of significance that had nothing to do with precious memories and wonderful old times. This significance was one that meant a crucial situation in which neither he, nor Meiling knew what would happen once they stepped through the creaky doorway. It held a faint smell of gasoline and paint, and Meiling covered her nose with her sleeve, making a face like she was gagging. Syaoran crept forward, careful not to make a noise – smooth, swift and stealthy in the darkness of the huge room. He made his way up the stairs and motioned for Meiling to follow him. She complied and together they made their way through the old offices of the ex-employees. A light seemed to emanate from a slightly open doorway, and Syaoran skulked closer, Meiling following his lead.   
Pressing his ear against the door, he heard an all-too familiar voice speaking smoothly and dangerously like cool glass. "…such a sweet boy…but revenge is sweeter…" There was a pause and then Syaoran tensed, but the voice kept on talking. "…a life that should have been mine…" There was another pause and then…  
"We've been waiting for you…Syaoran…and you too, Meiling…"   
The two froze in mid-stride, Meiling's face taking on a look of defeat. That was it, then. Seria could easily take their lives in one move, judging by what Syaoran had told her at Tomoyo's funeral. If they were lucky, they would be spared a slow and painful death…and maybe they'd even die at the same moment. A wry smile fluttered upon her lips. How ironic that the two should die the very day that they had made a fresh start as cousins. (AN: I can't believe that all this happened in one day!) She glanced at Syaoran and was surprised to see the look of determination was still placed in his features as he squared his shoulders. "Show yourself," he demanded.   
The fear was there, but he tried to hide it in his trademark glare. His gaze was firm as he waited for Seria to step out of the shadows. As Seria stepped out from the darkness, Syaoran gasped and gripped Meiling arm so hard that she winced in pain. "Syaoran…you're hurting me…ow!"  
She was silenced as she looked up and stared in disbelief at the auburn-haired girl. Syaoran stepped forward boldly. "Sak-Sakura?" he whispered.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Sak-Sakura?"   
  
The auburn-haired girl smiled evilly. "Yes…I'm Sakura…what did you expect, Mike Myers?" Syaoran ignored the sarcasm and stared at the girl before him. There was no way…it just had to be one of Seria's tricks! Of course, they were twins, but Syaoran had known Sakura long enough to distinguish the difference…Sakura's eyes had always held a deep meaningful green, and the one time that he had seen Seria…well they had been cold and hard…and so unfamiliar.   
He remembered the scar on the back of Sakura's neck from one of the attacks of the earlier cards, (AN:I know it probably didn't happen, but sucks for you then, doesn't it?) and he circled the green-eyed girl. There was a giggle and Sakura spoke again. "Yes…that scar does seem to bring back old memories…look for yourself…I'm the one and only Kinomoto Sakura…"  
She parted her hair so that Syaoran could see, and Syaoran gasped. It was there…but Sakura…she would never…  
"I would never what?" Sakura-look-alike mocked, taunting him as Syaoran stood still. Meiling looked frightened. Now that Syaoran wasn't by her side bringing out her courage, she wondered if she could make a break for it and head back to China. Forget it even happened.  
"You would never hurt any of your friends, Sakura-chan!" Syaoran cried, his voice breaking. Things were getting complicated and so frustrating!   
There was a snarl. "Do you really know me that well, Li? Do you really think I would never have a darker side to me?!" The voice came out an angered screech and Syaoran stared at the familiar-looking eyes and shook his head. No! It couldn't be true that Sakura had caused all of this! "Please Sakura," he begged.  
He was cut off as she zapped an energy ball at him, sending him flying against the wall. "Silence, you fool!" (AN: hmm…sounds like one of those really bad evil-dude against good-dude movies!) Syaoran's crumpled form lay in a heap, and he looked up as Sakura advanced toward him, her palms facing towards him and he closed his eyes, waiting for death to reap his soul and lead him to the eternally asleep. There was a pause- a slight hesitation, and Syaoran saw a difference in Sakura's eyes. They had become urgent…so much more like her once happy ones…  
"Syaoran!" she cried. "Take Eriol and Meiling and leave! Please…before it's too late…go now…who knows what she'll make me do?!!"   
Syaoran scrambled to his feet with difficulty and for the second time, he said it. "Sak-Sakura?"   
"GO NOW!" she screamed. Then her eyes were back to their familiar, but cold dark state, and she laughed menacingly. "Li Syaoran, you will regret ever meddling in this business…and you too, dear, sweet…Meiling…"  
Meiling sobbed at the sight before her. She was too new at her magic…too inexperienced to do anything but watch as Syaoran would soon perish at the hands of Sakura…not Seria…  
Syaoran straightened boldly. "I know what you've done, Seria!" he growled. "I don't know the exact details…but it was you who had really died that night…except that somehow you managed to take over Sakura's body and forced her to keep hidden away…!"  
"Oooh," Sakura-Seria taunted. (AN: okay, let's just say that I'll call her Seria from now on until it gets less confusing, okay?) "We have a winner…tell me, Li…what did you expect? A prize for figuring this all out?!" There was a hollow laugh. "It doesn't matter that you know. You've figured it out too late and if you plan to kill me…you kill Sakura…ingenious wouldn't you think?"  
Syaoran clenched his fist and glanced at Meiling who was edging back in fear.   
"I will find a way, Seria!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was horrible…watching as Seria made her body hurt the one person that she loved most – Li Syaoran. But Sakura could do nothing. She was trapped, in a place where she could do nothing but watch and wait and cry for everything that her twin had done. At Tomoyo's funeral, she hadn't been able to do anything but stare solemnly and blankly at the casket which was slowly lowered to the ground. Her best friend…dead because she, Sakura, had been too weak to fight off Seria…and now it was too late. And to see Eriol, as Seria performed the ritual…to see Syaoran and Meiling…now before her…and she couldn't do anything to stop herself…it was horrible…and the sad thing was, Sakura knew…that she had caused some of this. She had been too stubborn to accept anybody's help during that long-ago night by the pier. She had been too weak to conquer her own twin as she left Sakura's faith shatter to pieces. She watched through her eyes…and strangely enough, not her own eyes, as Syaoran stood defiantly, fist tightly clenched…  
She, Sakura, could do nothing but watch in mind-numbing pain…as everything happened in slow-motion…  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
Even as he said the words, he knew he was bluffing.  
@ I can't fight her! @ Syaoran realized. @ Seria may control her every movement but she's still Sakura…and I would be killing the one that I love…this fight is over…I just can't@  
He fell to his knees, gripping his sword that he had somehow gotten out during Seria's taunting. "I just can't do it Sakura," he whispered, his head bent. "I just can't…" (AN: actually, I really hate when people repeat what they say…it's so annoying…but in this case, I had to do it.)   
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
NO SYAORAN! Sakura tried to reach him, but Seria was blocking everything off so that she couldn't communicate with anybody. All she could do was watch.  
He couldn't…he mustn't surrender…at all costs…he mustn't…  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Meiling finally snapped out of shock-I'm-gonna-watch-my-cousin-die mode and she dashed forward. "You can't give in, Syaoran!" she screamed. "What are you doing?!" Her cousin shook his head, still kneeling on the dusty floor as Seria held a smug grin. "She's Sakura, Meiling…" he mumbled. "I couldn't attack…Sakura…"  
Meiling felt like slapping him, shaking him – anything to snap him out of this! He had to be joking…what about justice, and courage and…who knows what else. She just had to stop this nonsense. Even if it was Sakura she was attacking.   
"Damnit Syaoran!" she growled. "I'll fight her myself!" She barely missed herself and Syaoran getting hit as Seria let out another high laugh and sent a firball spinning toward them at amazing speed. "Give up Meiling. You can never defeat me…you can't even use your magic yet! Look at you!"  
"I know I might not be able to, but I'll try!" Meiling cried. She summoned anything and everything that could help her (AN: sorta like Goku's Spirit Bomb, actually…) and brought everything together in one huge whirring ball of electric-blue light. "You did this!" Meiling cried. "You've hurt everybody and you can't get away with it!" In one semi-second she hesitated, then sent the ball flying toward Seria, who couldn't dodge it in time. There was a crackle and after the dust cleared away she saw that Seria had only gotten a minor scratch on one of her cheeks. Meiling gulped. With Seria and Sakura's power put together, there was no way that she could defeat her on her own…  
but she just had to try…for the sake of Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and even Sakura.   
"Very nice," Seria mock-praised, clapping her hands as she landed on the ground neatly, with a flourish. "I wonder though…is that the best that you could do?" She shook her head and pouted. "Tsk, tsk Meiling…I don't want our little game to be over yet."   
Meiling could feel the perspiration on her forehead and neck; that attack had gotten a lot out of her and she couldn't believe that it had only left Seria with a scratch. Cursing under her breath, Meiling stepped back as Seria advanced forwards.   
"Don't you see?" Seria rasped. "You can't win…it's already far too late. Any second now, the ritual will be completed and my power will be invincible…"  
Fear flashed through Meiling's eyes. "Eriol!" she gasped. "You used him for your ritual?"   
Seria's top lip curled in distaste. "Tomoyo would have been easier but the fool had to kill herself…it was the only smart thing she'd done for herself…but then…it was so lucky that Eriol came to seek vengeance. He played right into my hands…"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"NO!" Syaoran screamed, hearing Seria speak triumphantly. "You can't do this! What do you hope to achieve?"   
Seria's eyes darted away from Meiling's and scowled at Syaoran. "It is my duty to payback everybody…Fujitika for sending me to that horrible old lady…and her for leaving me on the roadside…the world needs to be changed…with all the power that I will take from Sakura's loved ones, I can create a far better world…where I can rule…"  
"You're crazy," Meiling cut in. "It will never work!"  
"Do you wanna bet?" Seria crowed, smiling like a cat who had just caught a mouse between her claws. "I told you…the ritual is almost over…"  
"Meiling!" Syaoran cried urgently. "You go get Eriol before it's too late! I'll deal with Seria…"  
Meiling nodded and hurried away and Seria smiled. "I won't try to stop her. She'll never get through the barriers to Eriol anyway. My fight is here with you…"  
Syaoran got up from his kneeling position, determination renewed. If he ended up killing Sakura, he would hate himself for it, but he couldn't just sit back and watch as the world was shattered to pieces.  
"You better believe it," Syaoran said. "It's just you and me…Seria…"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Next chapter up fairly soon. More action! R+R plz. I had to make it two chapters because then it would be too long and I'm not known for my long chaps. I just had to be a meanie and divide it into two, didn't I?  
::gingerbread man glares:: You're a monster!  
Hehehe… 


	12. Final Showdown: Part B

A Cherry Blossom's Death  
  
OMG! Nooo way! Second last chapter UP! ::squeals:: Things are finally looking up! It's kinda sad though…it's almost finished…unless I do a sequel. ::Looks around eagerly::…anyone want a sequel? Yes…sequel?! Anybody? lol.   
  
::snorts:: are you kidding? Me own CCS? Yer, pull the other one.   
  
Final Showdown: Part b (::sniffz:: Part B!!! and then the final chapter and…and…::bursts into tears:: WAAAH!)  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
For the longest time, Li Syaoran never took his eyes off the deadly girl before him as she scowled at him, then straightened her face in a cunning smile.   
"You're mine Li Syaoran!"   
For a tiny millisecond, he hesitated, wondering if he could ever hurt the girl he loved most of all. But he never backed away from a challenge, and this one was the biggest challenge of all. @ Sakura, I hope you forgive me @ He withdrew his sword, then positioned himself in a defensive stance. He'd let Seria begin the battle. Without missing a beat, instead of using her magic to conjure something up to hurt him, she dove toward him with a sword of her own, aiming for his heart. Syaoran just managed to block it in time, and thrust out his sword to keep Seria's own blade from piercing flesh. He pushed her sword away and she jumped back, then began her attack again. They were a blur, attacking and deflecting each movement, analyzing each other's attacks. It was a battle that neither of them wanted to lose…and neither would give up.  
  
~ * ~ * ~   
  
@ Okay Meiling, you can do this@ she assured herself, running down the hall through the rooms. First she had to find where Seria had kept Eriol, but her magic wasn't trained enough to sense him without Syaoran. And it seemed like Syaoran would be busy against Seria. @Deep breaths@ she cautioned herself, careening around a corner. @ You can make it @  
Too bad she was only half-assured.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
With an enraged battle-cry, Seria plunged forward again, her eyes fierce. He dodged her attack and just managed to keep from falling to the ground when he lost his balance as he ducked away. She noticed it, and grinned again. "You'll tire soon enough." He raised his arms over his head and brought the sword down, but she managed to block it. Syaoran swallowed. In this position, Seria had the upper-hand. She could easily bring her sword toward his heart and kill him, and she seemed to notice it too, but somehow he knew that she didn't want her fun to end just yet. "Hmmm…" Seria muttered. "I'll make a proposition. No weapons, got it?" She tossed her sword aside and Syaoran breathed heavily, letting his own sword hit the ground. "Magic and battle skills only…" he breathed.  
She nodded and beckoned for him to make the first move this time. He dived at her with a spinning kick and she jumped up, so that he was kicking thin air, then came back down on him and kicked him between the shoulder blades.   
"oof!" he groaned.  
"Give up already!" Seria snapped. "You know you'll never win." She came at him with a punch, which he quickly deflected with an arm, then hit her stomach and she shot backwards, but recovered quickly, swiping away a loose strand of damp hair. "Not bad."   
Jumping backwards, Syaoran called upon the fire elements and a blast of burning flames shot toward the unsuspecting girl. He thought he had won, but thinking quickly, she sent water to extinguish the flames, and amid the smoke Syaoran could just make out her form. He coughed and rubbed his eyes to see clearly, but when the smoke had finally cleared he couldn't see her in the room.   
"Surprise, surprise," came a whisper from behind him, a hand darting out to encircle his neck. Syaoran clawed at her arm, but her head-lock was too strong. He tried to kick her in the shins but she was too quick and took a step backward, while still holding onto his neck. Syaoran couldn't let her win. Not after everything that she had done…but what could he do? He couldn't get out of her grasp. @ Hurry Meiling!@  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Meiling found her hands pressed against an invisible barrier, searching for a way to get through. Damn, damn, damn! She could make out a flickering of candles and a still form…that //must\\ be Eriol! But…there was no way in…except to 'walk-by' and she had only ever seen Syaoran and some of the Elders do it. It could only be mastered by the most experienced of magic-users, and as Seria had said, she could barely even control her own power.   
The situation was getting even more crucial by the minute and there was nothing she could do but stare at Eriol's form. He must be hanging on to his last threads of life…  
@ C'mon Meiling. You didn't go this far to stop now! @  
Without knowing what exactly she was doing, she shut her eyes and willed herself to focus only on the barrier and her becoming one, just like Syaoran had told her. She felt her power coursing through her veins, her head pounding furiously. She wasn't supposed to do this, and she knew it, but she had to at least try! Her magic was only low-level…the strain would get to her soon enough…she just hoped it wouldn't be too soon. Droplets of perspiration dripped down her forehead and neck and she squeezed her eyes tighter. There was only one thing that mattered right now – getting through the barrier to Eriol. If she couldn't or didn't, then there would be nobody left to help Syaoran with the battle…  
She just had to! With the last amount of strength that she could muster, her magic burst through her and engulfed her in a wave of power, and she opened her eyes again to see that she had made it. Meiling took a moment to make sure the room stopped spinning, and then she gazed around her in amazement. She had done it! She had actually gotten through and…  
Her legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor, exhaustion hitting her with a full blow…but Eriol…she had to help him…  
She dragged herself across the dusty floor to his still form, finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. As she found her way up to his body, she shook him gently. "Eriol…please…get up…we need you…please…"   
Then the room began spinning again and her head hit the floor…so tired…  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Eriol…please…get up…we need you…please…"   
  
The voice brought Eriol out of the crashing waves and jolted him to reality. He was weak and he felt like all the energy had been zapped out of him, but as he opened his eyes he realized that the situation was dire. If Meiling was here…then Syaoran must be too…and that meant Seria…  
He struggled to get up and breathed a sigh of relief. If Meiling had waited a second more then the ritual would have been fully completed. Eriol frowned. How could Meiling have gotten through the barrier? She had no magic of her own…  
Watching her exhaustion all over her face, he sighed. He was almost tempted to leave her here and let her rest, but he knew that they would need as much help as they could get if they were going to defeat Seria once and for all.   
He summoned as much of his magic as he could afford to use, and spread his hands out over the tired Meiling, magic radiating from his fingers. It took her a few more moments until her eyelids fluttered open. "Syaoran needs our help…" she murmured, sitting up. Eriol helped her up and let her arm rest, slung around his shoulder so that he could support her. Even with the magic that he had woken her with, she was still pretty beat. There was no way that she could help him with the barrier. Eriol was more experienced, and he managed to reach the other side without using up all of his remaining energy. "Come on," he urged, helping Meiling down the hall. "We have to help Syaoran…he's getting pretty beat up…"  
Upon hearing this, Meiling quickened her pace and tried to remember where she had left Syaoran and Seria, leading Eriol to the room.   
"Do you think we can defeat her?" Meiling questioned anxiously, but her voice was drowned out by their footsteps pounding against the floor in a hurried pace.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Syaoran tried to get out of Seria's grasp but all she did was laugh. "Fun's over, Li…now we get to the serious bit…"   
Syaoran shut his eyes. This was it. This was the end…  
His eyes snapped back open as he heard pounding footsteps and then Seria cursing profusely. "So you actually made it Meiling. What a surprise."  
Seria's eyes narrowed. "And…Eriol. You're lucky she managed to get through. It's a wonder to me how such an inexperienced girl as she could have done so…"  
Eriol growled and clenched his fist. "You let go of Syaoran right now, Seria! You've done enough damage!" Syaoran's face was turning an unusual shade of purple, and Seria only made it worse as she wrapped her arm around his neck more tighter. Why hadn't he seen it? All his training was supposed to enable him to sense any movement around him. He cursed himself for being less cautious; he should have been on alert, but he'd really thought he'd got her with the fire.   
"Are you crazy?!" Seria laughed. "Now that you're free, Syaoran would do great for the ritual…" Syaoran must've looked stricken because Seria let out another laugh. "Don't worry Li…we'll take care of you…or rather your dead body that is…"  
He shot Eriol and Meiling a pleading look, and Eriol thought quickly.   
"Get out of the way, Syaoran!" Eriol cried, sending a shower of sparks to zap at Seria like tiny needles pricking her sides. It wasn't much, but it didn't have to be. They just needed her to let go of Syaoran.   
Seria managed to hold onto Syaoran until the zaps became more forceful, and she let go of his neck swiping the tiny sparks away with her hands. Syaoran stumbled forward, but managed to control his balance and he ran to Eriol and Meiling's side. "Are you ready guys?" Eriol asked, as the sparks finally died down. "There's only one way to defeat her…and that's together…"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"There's only one way to defeat somebody with as much power as her…" Eriol said from the corner of his mouth as Seria played with a tiny sizzling sphere of power in her hand. "We have to form the complete triangle…and lucky for us there's three of us."   
Syaoran shook his head and frowned. "No way! Using the triangle means that even if we tried, we couldn't bring Sakura back from the dead…isn't there another way?" Meiling sighed and looked at her cousin. She too had hoped that they wouldn't have to kill Sakura. She had held some animosity for the girl but death was another matter. "I agree with Eriol, though." Meiling said. "There is no other way to do this…I'm sorry…"  
Eriol nodded. "Would you rather have Seria make Sakura do things that she wouldn't want to do? Would you rather the world be annihilated by one single fourteen year old girl? No normal teenager should ever have to deal with so much thirst for revenge."   
After a moment's silence, Syaoran nodded; although his heart was telling him to disagree with Eriol and Meiling, his head knew that he shouldn't be so selfish as to make the world suffer from his own choice. "Okay…"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Seria tapped her foot impatiently. "I want action!" she whined. "But if you're not willing to give it to me, then I guess I might as well dispose of you…"  
Syaoran took a deep breath and resumed his fighting with Seria. Both of them were skilled at their magic but Seria was more powerful, and Syaoran hoped that both Eriol and Meiling would get half the formation ready without making Seria suspicious. Seria dodged many of his blows, and Syaoran just managed to do so as well. Finally, Syaoran saw an opening and kicked her backwards. She stumbled and Syaoran quickly ran to the last end of the triangle that his friends had managed to make. He felt one last pang of regret, then saw Seria getting up and knew there wasn't much time. It was now or never.   
"Please forgive me Sakura!" Syaoran cried, as all three of them stretched out their arms and through their fingers emanated a fierce light which shot from their hands to Seria, who couldn't block the blow this time. A long, strangled wail tore apart the night, then everything cleared and Seria lay on the floor…dead. Syaoran's eyes filled with tears. He had hoped to save Sakura, and he had ended up killing her…  
Both Meiling and Eriol exchanged a glance, and then a familiar voice echoed and re-echoed throughout the warehouse…  
"Ashiteru…"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
There! Done! One last chapter to go and it's only a short, tying-up-loose-ends chappie. I'm sooo proud! Please R+R and I hope you liked it! I made it especially long just for you guys! Well…a paragraph more than usual is long right…? 


	13. Almost

A Cherry Blossom's Death  
  
AAARGH! ::runs up and down the streets of Melbourne clutching hair:: It's over…finished! After all this time…it's…done…  
  
There's so much finality in it ::sigh:: I just cant help myself…excuse me…if you need me, I'll just be in my room…crying…  
  
Okay guys…listen to me. I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. Has that registered, yet? Lol  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Almost (AN: strange title, I think)  
  
Syaoran's breath came in short quick gasps, unbelieving. It was over…it was finally over, but things would never be the same again. "Eriol…" Meiling whispered so that Syaoran couldn't hear her… "I think it's time we get outta here…" she paused as she heard bars clanging shut and then an all-too- familiar "YAHHHOOO!"  
  
"Kero!" Meiling exclaimed, racing out of the room following the sound of the familiar loud cheering going on, to find herself in yet another room upstairs. She stopped in disbelief as she saw Kero and Yue, and gave a whoop of joy. "You guys…where've you been?!" she asked in amazement. It had been such a long time since she'd seen the both of them…  
  
Kero gave a nervous laugh. "Well…see, Sakura wasn't really dead and since she was still the Card Captor even though her body was being controlled by Seria, we were still bound to her by magic…and so we couldn't do anything but follow her here. We tried to stop Seria, but she chucked us behind bars and said she'd come for us later…"  
  
"You realize what this means don't you Kero?" Yue murmured somberly, his ice-blue eyes looking downcast. Kero's smile faded and hung his head… "If we're free…that means that Sakura really and truly is dead…"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol arrived a moment later and Syaoran wore a bemused expression on his face. "Kero…Yue?"  
  
"I'll explain it later," Meiling interrupted hurriedly, not wanting to bring up Sakura so soon like this. "Well…" Kero said softly, turning to Syaoran. "It looks like you're our new master…welcome to the cards, kid…"  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Syaoran, if you're there…pick up…it's me, Meiling. Syaoran? Syaoran? Syaoran!!!!?!!"  
  
There was a 'beep' and then the machine recorded yet another message, this time from Eriol. "Syaoran…I know how you must feel right now but it won't do any good to mope around…pick up Syaoran! I know you're there…"  
  
Getting up from the couch, only in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, he unplugged the phone and settled back against the leather to watch TV. Wei bustled in and gave him a strange look, but he didn't say anything as he carried the laundry to the next room. That was fine with Syaoran. He wasn't in the mood for explaining. He yawned, crossing his legs which rested on the oak coffee table, and folded his arms across his chest, the memories of last night – or early morning- playing vividly in his head. The look in Seria's eyes…she hadn't thought he actually had the guts to do it. How he'd rushed to her side once reality set in…and how Eriol and Meiling had pulled him back. And that last word… "ashiteru…"  
  
Damn! Things always had to get in the way of him and Sakura. Just when he'd thought he'd finally get a second chance, he could do nothing but kill her. He'd killed her! The thought set his stomach fluttering with butterflies, and he felt like throwing up. The idea was laughable, if it had not been true. But it was. And he couldn't change it. At the moment, he felt like cursing every single thing in the world that was happy…and alive. He almost regretted not giving in to his selfishness just so he wouldn't have had to kill Sakura. But past was past, and present was now, and frankly, Syaoran didn't have a future. Not if Sakura wasn't alive. The door thumped loudly and Syaoran sighed in irritation, peeling himself off the couch to peer through the hole. Eriol and Meiling just didn't give up. He sighed again and let them in, knowing full well that they wouldn't leave him alone otherwise. Better to get it over and done with.  
  
They both crowded into the living room, followed by Kero who immediately darted into the kitchen hungrily. Yue looked Syaoran up and down but kept his mouth shut. Meiling and Eriol surveyed Syaoran's clutter of papers and old wrappers. He could see the horrified look on Meiling's face and Syaoran chuckled to himself, giving them an innocent 'what?' look. Eriol cleared his throat, and Meiling caught his eye. She took a seat and then nodded for Eriol to continue.  
  
"Uhh…Syaoran," Eriol began. "Sakura was – is a great girl and…"  
  
Angered, Syraoran clenched his fist and brought it down on the table. "Damnit, Eriol! Why do you have to bring it up? I don't need this from anybody right now…"  
  
Eriol cleared his throat again and looked down. "Whoah, take it easy! We didn't exactly come here to make you feel worse …"  
  
Syaoran looked at the both of them suspiciously, his gaze darting from one to the other. "Oh God! You hooked up, didn't you…"  
  
Red-faced, Meiling glared at him as they both protested in unison. "NO! Syaoran, what the hell are you on?!!!" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "It has to do with Sakura, dipstick! (AN: dipstick is actually AngelSweetie's word) we think we may have a way to get her back…"  
  
"Uh…we're not entirely sure it will work though…" Eriol added hurriedly. He didn't want Syaoran to get his hopes up, especially with a situation like this. But Syaoran wasn't listening to Eriol. His face had brightened considerably and he suddenly regretted all the bad things that he'd said or thought about the both of them during the past few hours. Things were definitely looking up. He listened attentively to Meiling who seemed as eager as he did – she didn't even feel the slightest bit of jealousy now! Excitement filled his veins once again. So there was a way after all! It looked like his life was getting back on track. It was almost like the gods were finally favouring him and had granted him this one wish. It was almost as if everything was falling into the right place. His life seemed almost perfect right now.  
  
Almost.  
  
~ FIN ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
This one was definitely short and it didn't exactly tie up loose ends – actually it kinda put a new plot into the fic. But this is the last chapter to A Cherry Blossom's Death, unless I'm forced to write a sequel. And even then, it probably won't get out til much later cuz I wanna finish the rest of my fics.  
  
R+R plz…it's over…if you excuse me…I wanna be alone right now…  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for all of the reviews, especially to seongmi, kotsch and AngelSweetie…you guys rule ^_^ and this story wouldn't have been possible without CLAMP! Ooh yeah! Lol. Well…that's it…done! Somebody PLZ ask for a sequel or something. Lol. I don't want to see this over so soon ^_^ bye guys! Plz check out my other fics, and my fave authors and stories. There a whole bunch of great authors and stories out there…I'm on my way to read them all…until next time guys…BYE…or rather…LATER!!!!!  
  
Oh, and I'm definitely making a sequel to Happy Easter To You Too, but I've been so tied up with this fic that I forgot all about it! Hehehe…::laughs nervously:: -_-;; 


End file.
